Stick In The Mud (ReVamped)
by tachiequillsluv
Summary: Naruto is dating Sai but wants Sasuke. Sai's reaction to that? To be abusive. AU fic. Rape, abuse. SaiNaru and SasuNaru Story is in the process of being ReVamped.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Welcome to Stick In The Mud- Revamped! Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this a second time as you did the first time. For now, I only have the prologue written but I'll be working on this as much as I can.

Sorry the prologue is so short but I wanted to keep it short and sweet. But from here on out, I'm going to try and keep them longer.

Thanks again for taking the time to read this!

* * *

 _Prologue_

Naruto slept soundly in his run down, one-bedroom apartment. He was dreaming pleasantly, not remembering much but of a familiar raven-haired man that constantly plagued his mind, his best friend, and his secret crush. "Sasuke." He whispered the name in his sleep and smiled with a sigh.

Not long after the words escaped his mouth, he was violently shaken awake. He looked through sleep blurred eyes and squinted, trying to focus on the face. "Sai?" After a couple seconds of rapid blinking, the image of his current boyfriend, Sai, appeared in his vision. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "What's going on?" He asked as he noticed the man was glaring at him.

Sai scoffed at him in disbelief. He's been dating Naruto for about six months now, and for about three months they began to sleep over at each other's places. Every once in awhile, Naruto would say Sasuke's name out loud, leaving the raven in a state of anger and jealousy. "You fucking said his name in your sleep again." He practically whispered through clenched teeth. His hands were balled into fists, resting on his lap as he was sitting up.

Naruto's eyes quickly widened and he felt his heart to beat faster in fear. "L-look, I didn't mean it, okay? I-it was just a dream!" He nervously pleaded with the man, hoping to calm him down before things escalated.

Sai stayed silent and Naruto let out a breath of relief, thinking he was off the hook. At the sound, Sai quickly glared at his boyfriend. "How many times to I have to hear that fucking bastards name before you finally realize you're dating ME? This shit is fucking ridiculous, Naruto."

Naruto reached out and lightly grasped Sai's arm. A wrong move.

Before Naruto knew what happened, Sai had forcefully grabbed his arm, and while standing up, dragged Naruto off the bed and threw him to the ground. Naruto landed on the hard ground with an 'oomph' and he hissed in pain. "Sai, please, don't. I'm sorry. It won't happen again!"

With Naruto's arm still in his grip, Sai kicked Naruto in the side. "You always fucking say that." Another kick to the same spot and Naruto tried to squirm away as best as he could with his arm still trapped. Sai yanked him back and then pulled him up to stand. "And yet, here we are." He held up his fist and smirked in satisfaction as Naruto flinched. He put his fist down and waited for Naruto to visibly relax before he punched him in the face. "Until you fucking learn, Naruto, this is how we're gonna deal with it." He pushed the abused blonde to the ground and gave him one last kick. "I'm going home. I'll see you around."

He left the Naruto's apartment and Naruto waited till Sai was gone to let out the painful sobs he was holding back. He curled into himself, still lying on the floor. He didn't know how long he was crying before he passed out from exhaustion, hoping that he could get over Sasuke so the abuse would finally stop.

* * *

And there's the prologue! I'm excited to be working on this again and hope to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.

Hope you enjoyed!

~tachiequillsluv


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here's the first chapter of A Stick In The Mud Revamped! This chapter is very similar to the original, just a little bit longer and better written, well, in my opinion at least. I plan on maybe changing the story up a little bit but still not exactly sure. So, for now, here you go and I hope you enjoy!

Sasuke walked down the street, avoiding piles of trash and spills that littered the sidewalk. He turned the corner and headed to the building that Naruto lived in.

He opened the front door of the building, not at all surprised that it was unlocked, and headed up the stairs to the fourth floor. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for Naruto to open the door.

"Just a second!" He heard Naruto call out from inside.

"Hurry up or we're going to be late for our classes, dobe." Sasuke leaned casually against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't call me dobe, teme!" He heard Naruto shout before there was a crash followed by a string of curses.

Sasuke rolled his eyes with a smirk and shook his head.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Naruto said, opening the door and smiling brightly at Sasuke. He swung his messenger bag over his shoulder and locked his door.

"It's about time." Sasuke mumbled as he pushed himself off the wall. He frowned as he looked at the bruise that marred his eye. "What happened to your eye?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked on in confusion at him before lightly touching his eye. He hissed and flinched at the pain before laughing sheepishly. "Oh, that? I ran into the door during the night. I should've turned the light on, am I right?"

Sasuke carefully looked him over staying silent. Naruto fidgeted under the intense gaze and kept his gaze to the floor. "Hn." He decided not to push the topic and Naruto let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "So then, what did you do over the weekend?"

"Sai came over." Naruto replied as he started to walk down the stairs.

"Tch." Sasuke sneered at the blonde as he trailed behind him. "You should break up with him. I don't like him."

He turned to face the raven with a roll of his eyes, almost missing the last step. "You always say that." He mumbled. "And I'm not going to dump him just because you don't like him." A feeling of longing washed over him. ' _Though I'd dump him in a heartbeat if it means I could be with you.'_

They walked out the door of the apartment building and started the fifteen minute walk to the university. Sasuke grunted at Naruto's response before speaking up. "And what did Sai say when he saw you with that black eye?"

Naruto laughed nervously. "Well, he heard me when it happened so he wasn't too surprised. He just told me to be more careful and stuff."

"So he's back home now, right?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowed in a glare.

"Yeah, until next weekend." Naruto replied.

"So you're free to hang out after class then, right?" They reached the front doors of Konoha University. Naruto stopped in front of the staircase that led up while Sasuke a step onto the first stair.

"Yeah."

"Cool, then meet at the library."

Naruto nodded his head. "Alright. Oh, do you think that-" He was cut off by the sound of their names being called. Sasuke looked past the blonde's head and Naruto turned his head to look over his shoulder to see a pink-haired girl running towards them, waving her hand.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" She smiled brightly at them as she stopped next to Naruto to catch her breath.

"Hey, good morning Sakura!" He smiled back at her.

"Hn." Sasuke greeted her, looking down at the two of them.

She stood up straight and turned to face Naruto. She gave him a frown and pointed at her eye. "What happened here?"

Naruto waved her off. "I just ran into a door is all."

"What were you saying?"

Naruto and Sakura looked up at Sasuke, the two of them blinking owlishly at him. "Huh?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "You were saying something before."

"Oh!" Naruto let out a laugh. "Don't worry about it. I'll ask you after class, okay?"

"Hn." Sasuke turned and started to head up the stairs. "See ya."

The two of them watched as the raven walked into the building and Sakura faced him with a frown. "What really happened, Naruto?"

Naruto sighed in defeat and looked down at the ground. "I said Sasuke's name in my sleep again." Sakura stared at him intensely and Naruto quickly let out a nervous laugh. "Hey, at least he managed to spare most of my face this time, right?"

She frowned at him before gently pulling him to her, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "You need to tell someone about this. Or at least tell Sasuke, you know he'll beat that stupid bastard up."

Naruto slowly pulled away from her, shaking his head. "Sakura, I can't tell Sasuke or even anyone for that matter."

"And why not?"

He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his golden locks. "Everyone knows that I can fight and that I'm strong. Then they all find out that my boyfriend beats me? And I'm not doing anything about it? They'll all just laugh at me, especially Sasuke. No one takes domestic abuse against a guy seriously."

"Now you know that's not true, Naruto. Everyone loves you, they'll want to help you. And Sasuke is definitely the last person to be laughing at you. He already hates Sai, he's just waiting for you to say the words so he can rid of him."

Naruto sighed once again and gave her a sad smile. "I'm going to head to class. I'll see you later, alright?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned and went up the stairs and headed inside.

At the end of the day, after his classes ended, Naruto began to head to the front of building where he would meet up with Sasuke. The conversation he had with Sakura earlier this morning was going through his head all day and the blonde finally decided to tell the Uchiha about what was really going on between him and Sai.

He let out a sigh and tried to calm the nervousness in his stomach.

He pushed the door open and saw Sasuke standing at the bottom of the steps, headphones in his ears and eyes closed, head bobbing to the music.

Naruto smirked as he slowly descended the stairs and snuck up behind Sasuke. With a quiet chuckle, he reached out and not too gently, pulled out the headphones, causing the raven to let out a growl of pain.

"Dobe! What the fuck?!" Sasuke glared at him as he started to rub his ears, hoping to ease the pain.

Naruto started to laugh before he grabbed onto Sasuke, his arms wrapped around his waist and his head resting on his chest. "Aw my poor 'Suke, I'm sorry!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No you're not." He gently tugged at his hair. "Now get off."

"Don't wanna!" Naruto said with a pout. He stepped closer to Sasuke, holding him tighter.

"Naruto!" A voice called out.

Naruto tensed then quickly let go of Sasuke and jumping back.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the reaction and looked behind him in confusion before glaring at the person in front of him.

"What were you doing?" Sai gave Naruto an obviously fake smile, his teeth clenched.

"N-nothing! I was just saying hi to Sasuke." Naruto stuttered. He flinched as Sai's arm came towards him and wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him closer. "W-what are you doing here? I thought you went back home."

Sai looked down at the blonde and his smile seemed to grow bigger. "What? I can't visit my sexy boyfriend?"

"No!" Came the growled response from Sasuke who was glaring daggers at the other raven.

Sai blinked at him before taking a step back from Naruto, removing his arm from his shoulder. Naruto relaxed a bit only to hiss in pain as Sai grabbed his arm tightly. "Too bad."

"Can you please let go?" Naruto pleaded, trying to pull his abused arm out of the tight grip.

"Let's go, I want to take you out to dinner." Sai smiled at Naruto once again, ignoring him and seemed to grip his arm tighter.

Sasuke glanced at Sai's hand before taking a step closer to the couple. "He's going to the library with me. He hung out with you all weekend, he needs to spend time with his friends too."

Sai narrowed his eyes dangerously at Sasuke. "Shut up, Uchiha." He spat out. The fake smile was completely erased from his face and he was now sneering. He quickly turned to Naruto, a look of fear flashed across the blonde's face before he looked down at his shoes. Sai smirked as Naruto quickly submitted. "Get in the car, Naruto. Now." He pulled his keys out of his pocket and shoved them at Naruto's chest.

Naruto quickly took them, rubbing at the spot where they jabbed at his clothed covered skin. "Okay." He started to turn towards the parking lot.

"Don't, Naruto." Sasuke spoke up, keeping his gaze on Sai and daring to take a step closer.

Naruto stopped before nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot, unsure of what to do.

Sai gave a quick glare to the Uchiha before looking at the blonde over his shoulder. "Get. In the car. _Now!"_ Sai managed to say through clenched teeth.

Naruto flinched at the harsh tone and once again started the walk towards Sai's car.

"Stop, Naruto. You don't have to-" Sasuke tried to stop him when Naruto turned to face him, his eyes pleading.

"Just drop it, Sasuke." His voice sounded defeated and Sasuke looked at him in surprise as he hunched his shoulders and started to get further away from him.

His vision was interrupted by by Sai's dark eyes, who managed to step into his personal space as he was distracted. Sasuke leaned back but didn't take a step back, determined not to show the raven hiw uncomfortable he actually made him feel.

"Yeah, Uchiha, just drop it." Sai's smile was contradictory to the anger that was said in that sentence. Sai took a step back and was about toturn to follow after the blonde when Sasuke stopped him.

"Where did he get that black eye?" Sasuke demanded, eyes narrowed in a glare.

Sai shrugged. "What can I say but that he's clumsy. Ran into the bathroom door in the middle of the night." He gave Sasuke a fake smile. "Now if that'll be all, have a nice day, Uchiha." He gave him a small wave before heading after the blonde.

Naruto waited nervously in the car for Sai. His fingers drumming against the dashboard. He hoped that Sasuke wouldn't bring up the awkward encounter the next time he talked with him.

The car door opened and Naruto jumped nearly out of his seat as Sai angrily climbed into the car.

Sai clenched the steering wheel, not turning the car on. His gaze was focused on nothing as he looked forward out the windshield.

"Sai?" Naruto whispered his name in concern. He gently placed his hand on the raven's leg.

Sai let out a growl before he turned to Naruto, practically snarling. He grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled as hard as he could. Naruto yelped in pain as he landed face down into Sai's lap. Sai put his fingers through his hair before pulling, yanking his up so that he'd be looking at him. "I want you to stop seeing that stupid Uchiha."

"I-i can't!" Naruto cried out, tears pooling at the edge of his eyes. "He's my best friend!"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll do it." He glared down at the blonde.

Naruto stayed silent and clenched his eyes closed, trying to stop the tears from falling.

Sai growled at Naruto's hesitation and pulled harshly on both his arm and hair, making the blonde cry out in pain.

"Okay!" Naruto screamed. "Please, let go."

"Say. It." He growled out and pulled harder.

"Okay, okay! I won't see Sasuke again!" Naruto whimpered out.

Sai let go of Naruto and pushed him away from him, almost letting the blonde his his head against the window. "Good. I'm glad you see it my way, Naruto."

So, how did you guys like it? Let me know, tried to write this as quickly as possible without ruining the content of the story. Not sure when I'll update next but I definitely plan on it so be patient with me. My next update will be on A Hope And A Prayer so if you haven't already, check that out.

Thank you guys!

~tachiequillsluv


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2 of Stick In The Mud Revamped. Hope you guys liked it.

I'm not going to lie, it's kind of hard to write this and I haven't had much inspiration or motivation to write. But I finally finished and I liked how it came to be. This chapter is completely new content so I hope you guys like it. Anyways, onto the story!

After about half an hour of driving in silence, Naruto chanced a glance at Sai. He looked more calm and Naruto let out a small breath.

"So, uh, where are we going to eat?"

Sai gave him a quick glance before turning to look back at the road. "I changed my mind. We can eat at my place."

Naruto frowned. "I have early classes tomorrow, Sai. I'm not going to be late. Just drop me off at home."

He sneered, not turning to face him. "Why? So that stupid Uchiha can come over and you'll be all over him?"

"I'm not going to-"

"No! Just, no Naruto." Sai rested his elbow on the window ledge and held his head in his hand.

Naruto bit his lip, trying to suppress the urge to whine. "Well can you take me home at a decent time so I can sleep before my class?"

"Just sleep over."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "You'll take me in the morning?"

"Just shut the fuck up, Naruto." Sai growled

Naruto gave him a glare before turning to look back out the window.

After about another fifteen minutes of driving, they reached Sai's apartment.

The two of them walked up to the third floor where Sai unlocked the door and they walked in.

Naruto headed to the couch where he sat down with a sigh and watched as Sai went into the kitchen. He came back out with a beer in his hand and he sat down in the chair placed next to the couch and opened it.

"Thanks for getting me one." Naruto remarked with a roll of his eyes.

"You know where they are." Sai replied. He grabbed the remote off the table and turned on the tv.

Naruto shook his head before standing up and heading to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed himself a beer. He stopped to look at the pictures that littered the top half of the fridge. There was a picture of Sai's family, one of him graduating high school and one of him getting his associate's degree. Naruto's eyes stopped at the last two pictures which were of his and Sai's first date where they took pictures in a photo booth and another picture of the two of them kissing, the photo taken by Sakura.

Naruto gave a small smile as he recalled the memory, before Sai knew of Naruto's crush on Sasuke and before he became abusive. He sighed before heading back into the living room.

"So what do you wanna do?" Naruto asked as he stood next to Sai who looked up at him with a bored expression. He opened his beer and took a sip.

"I don't have anything planned. We can order takeout and watch a movie."

"Come on Sai, I have shit to do. Take me home if we're not going to do something."

"Sorry babe, can't drink and drive." Sai mockingly smiled while waving the beer at Naruto.

"Whatever. I'm doing my homework then." Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked into Sai's office. He sat down at the computer and logged in on his college's website.

After finishing his assignments, Naruto turned off the computer and headed out into the living room. He looked at Sai who had fallen asleep and shook his head, heading back into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and looked around to find something to eat. Finding nothing, he closed the fridge with a huff and headed back into the living room.

"Sai, I'm hungry." He sat down on the arm of the chair and roused the raven awake. "Order me food."

"Order yourself food." Sai grumbled out.

"You said you'd treat me, so do it."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Ramen!" Naruto stood up with a cry of joy.

Sai gave him a blank stare. "That's it? Ramen?"

"I mean, I'll have some sesame chicken too but I was trying not to be greedy." He gave Sai a cheeky smile.

Sai shook his head and stood up from his chair. "Whatever you say. Put something good on, I'll be right back."

Naruto watched as Sai headed into the kitchen to order the food. He walked over to the case where Sai kept his movies and began to browse. He pulled out his favorite movie and set it up.

"Jurassic World? Haven't you seen this like a hundred times?" Sai sat down next to Naruto and pulled him closer to him.

"Yep. And I'll watch it a hundred more times because it's that good." Naruto leaned into Sai, and rested his head on his shoulder.

The two of them watched the movie in a comfortable silence until the sound of the buzzer rang throughout the apartment.

Naruto got up and quickly answered the door, handing the money to the delivery guy and taking the food with a wide smile. He walked back into the room, setting the food in front of Sai, on the coffee table. "Dig in!" He grabbed his own bowl of ramen and his small order of sesame chicken.

Naruto quickly ate his sesame chicken while Sai took his time enjoying his curried chicken. "Now, onto the good part!" Naruto chuckled as he grabbed his ramen bowl and opened it.

Sai shook his head as he took another bite. "That stuff is disgusting."

Naruto gave a snort. "You're just jealous because I like ramen more than you." He stuck out his tongue and took a bite.

Sai stopped his actions, mid-bite, and stared at Naruto.

Unknowing of Sai watching him, Naruto continued to eat happily. After a couple more bites, he turned to see Sai whose food was now sitting untouched on his lap. "Is everything okay?"

Sai narrowed his eyes. "You like ramen more than me?"

Naruto paused before trying to hold back a laugh. "Sai please, it was a joke. I don't _really_ like ramen more than you." He shook his head and continued to eat.

"So along with that Uchiha, I now have to worry about ramen now." Sai growled. "Fucking bullshit."

"Sai, chill out. It was a fucking joke." Naruto turned to glare at him.

"What else do I have to fucking worry about, Naruto." Sai matched the blonde's glare.

"Nothing! How many times do I have to tell you it was a joke? Are you even fucking listening to me?"

"Don't talk to me like that Naruto!" Sai reached out and slapped Naruto across the face.

Naruto's body jerked and the ramen he was holding fell to the floor and Naruto looked on in disappointment as he held his cheek.

"Pick it up."

"What?" Naruto turned to face the raven, blinking back tears that sprung from the sting of slap.

"You heard me, pick. It. Up." Sai kicked at Naruto, causing him to fall, landing in the spilled ramen.

"Sai, come on, not now." Naruto sighed as he carefully tried to get up, using the couch as leverage.

"Don't get my couch dirty." Sai kicked at his arm, causing him to once again fall into the food.

"Knock it off! I don't want to do this!" Naruto glared at Sai.

"What are you going to do? Cry to Sasuke?" Sai smirked at him. "Pick up the mess."

Naruto pursed his lips, wanting to lash out. He looked down at himself sitting in the ramen and he let out a shaky breath. "Fuck you." He practically whispered.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sai narrowed his eyes at him.

"I said, f-fuck you!" Naruto spoke up louder and looked determinedly at him.

Sai let out a laugh as he picked his food up once again and began to eat, putting his legs up on the couch where Naruto was sitting. "Whatever you say. Just hurry up and pick the ramen up before it leaves a stain."

Naruto stood up and glared down at Sai. "No! I said fuck you and I mean, fuck you! Pick it up yourself!" He turned and stormed towards the front door. Before he could open it, his arm was grasped tightly and he was beginning to be dragged away. He was pushed back onto the floor. His face now in the mess.

"Don't make me more angry than I already am, Naruto." Sai stood over the blonde and placed his foot on his head, keeping him down. "Pick it up before I use your face to do it."

"No!" Naruto shouted. He hissed in pain as he felt Sai's foot slam down his head, causing him to bite his tongue. He spat as he felt some blood fill his mouth.

"Why are you making more of a mess on my floor?!" Sai picked the blonde up by the back of his shirt and turned him so they were staring at each other.

Naruto felt his head throb as he tried to keep his gaze focused on Sai.

"I won't ask again, Naruto. Pick it up." Sai glared at Naruto once more before shoving the blonde to the floor. He picked up his discarded dinner and dumped it on top of the blonde. He kicked at Naruto once more before heading into his bedroom with a slam of the door.

Naruto shakily stood up, brushing the food off himself as best as he could, and headed into the kitchen to grab paper towels. He began to clean up the mess, unable to get all of it out.

Once finished, Naruto grabbed some of Sai's old clothes to change into as he headed into the shower to clean off the food.

Almost an hour later, Naruto walked into Sai's bedroom. He could hear the deep breathing of the raven, indicating he was asleep.

"Sai?" He quietly called out. He got no response and he quickly walked back out of the room and headed towards the front door. He placed his dirty clothes in a plastic bag and headed out of the apartment, not looking back.

So, how did you guys like it? I have an ending in mind for this story but I want this story to be longer and have more of Naruto and Sai's past so hopefully the middle will play itself out.

Please review and favorite if you like it. I love hearing from you guys!

Thank you for reading

~tachiequillsluv


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Welcome to the third chapter of A Stick In The Mud Revamped!

Now, let me give you a couple warnings before you begin to read this.

Yes, the rating has gone up. There is a lemon in this chapter, I didn't mark it this time, mostly because I forgot too. I'm a little rusty on my sex scenes so its not the most detailed I've been but its there for you to enjoy.

Also, this chapter is flaahback orientated. Literally it's probably 95 percent flashbacks. I wouldn't say its detrimental to the story but its kind of explains some things. There may be more flashbacks in the future, but nothing like this, I promise.

Anywyas, without further ado, here's chapter 3!

Naruto started walking towards the direction that he believed was home, too upset to take out his phone and look it up. He angrily wiped at his eyes as he felt tears sting his eyes. He stopped to take a look around at where he was.

"Damn." He said out loud, not recognizing where he was. He sighed before continuing on.

Another ten minutes of walking, he came to a small park. He sat on the swings and pulled out his phone.

The time was almost ten thirty, his battery at thirty percent. He quickly dialed Sakura's number and crossed his fingers, hoping she'd answer.

"Hello?" She greeted after about three rings.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto replied sheepishly.

"Naruto? What's up? Sasuke told me Sai dragged you away after classes today? Is everything okay?"

Naruto let out a sigh. "Yeah, everything's good. I just, I need a ride."

"A ride? From Sai's? Why can't he take you home?"

"I walked out after a fight. I thought I could make it home on my own but I'm utterly lost." He let out a chuckle.

"You tried to walk home? That's like two hours! Where are you now then? And did you guys break up then? What about-?"

"Sakura!" Naruto whined, interrupting her. "I promise to answer your questions if you pick me up."

"Okay, okay but I really do need to know where you are."

"I'll send you a screenshot and give you the closest address I can. Also, please don't bring Sasuke into this."

"Naruto, I-"

"Sakura please!" Naruto stomped his foot childishly.

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Naruto hung up the phone and rested his head against the chains of the swing. He sighed lightly and closed his eyes, thinking back on the memories of his relationship with Sai.

 _Naruto walked into the coffee shop, a completed application in his hands. He walked up to the front counter and asked an employee to speak with the manager. He stepped aside to let other customers order while he nervously waited._

" _Hello, I'm Sai, the assistant manager."_

 _Naruto looked up and saw a man who looked so much like his best friend, Sasuke he nearly did a double take. He blushed as he realized he was staring a little too long while the man was holding out his hand. "Hi, I'm Naruto." He reached out and firmly grasped the man's hand._

" _How can I help you today, Naruto?" Sai gave him a warm smile._

" _I saw the other day that you were hiring, and I'm here to turn in my application." He held out his application and Sai gently took it from him._

" _This is actually great timing, let me look it over to see if everything is good. If so, would you be willing to have an interview today?"_

 _Naruto blinked at him, shocked. "Yeah of course!"_

 _Sai smiled at him brightly. "Great! Give me one second, go ahead and have a seat anywhere."_

 _Naruto nodded and watched as Sai went to the back of the store and he excitedly sat down in the corner, sitting next to window. He wanted to text Sasuke, who was currently spending his summer break in Florida with his family, about what was happening and the uncanny resemblance he shared with his, hopefully, new boss. He decided against it, not wanting to seem unprofessional._

" _Alright Naruto, let's get this interview started." Sai said as he reached the table Naruto was sitting at._

 _After talking for fifteen minutes, Sai decided that Naruto would get the job._

" _When's the earliest you can come in?" Sai asked as him and Naruto walked back to the front._

" _I can come in as soon as tomorrow." Naruto smiled at him._

" _Then I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto." He gave the blonde a wink and waved before heading into the back._

 _Naruto blushed before heading out the door and going home._

 _It was the middle of June, and Naruto has been working at the coffee shop for a month now. He walked through the front doors and greeted Ino, one of his coworkers and Sakura's best friend from high school, before heading to the back._

" _Naruto!" Sai greeted as he walked into the break room._

" _Hey Sai," Naruto smiled at him, hanging his bag on the coat rack that hung on the wall. "So how was your graduation over the weekend?"_

" _It was great, actually. My parents of course had to embarrass me in front of the rest of my family but I believe they had good intentions."_

 _Naruto laughed loudly and Sai smiled at the sound. "Sounds like something parents would do." He clocked in on the company computer and took an apron out of the clean pile._

" _I was wondering," Sai paused and Naruto stopped what he was doing, giving Sai his full attention. "There's that carnival coming into town this weekend, do you want to go with me? Like on a date?"_

 _Naruto's heart beat a little faster and he licked his lips nervously. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been thinking about Sai more so in a romantic way. "I would love to go." Sai's eyes shined with happiness as he smiled at the blonde. "But I already promised Sakura that I'd go with her to the carnival." He felt guilt wash over him as he saw Sai frown with disappointment._

" _I can help with that."_

 _The two boys turned towards the door to see Ino casually leaning against the frame._

" _Sorry for eavesdropping, but if you don't mind me tagging along, I can be Sakura's plus one so it'd give you guys some alone time. It'd be nice to catch up with her."_

 _Sai looked at Naruto hopefully and Naruto smiled back. "That sounds like a great idea, I'll talk to Sakura tonight after my shift."_

 _Sai jumped up in his seat, picking the blonde up and twirling. Naruto laughed as he was spun around and Sai gently placed him back on the ground. He turned to face Ino. "Thank you Ino, I'd totally kiss you right now if I was straight."_

 _The three of them laughed and went about their day._

 _When Saturday came around, Naruto and Sakura were waiting patiently at the entrance to the carnival._

" _Sakura!" A voice called out, and the two of them turned around to see Ino running towards them, waving frantically._

" _Ino!" Sakura held out her arms and caught Ino as she ran into her. "It's almost been a whole year since I've seen you!" She looked the blonde up and down. "You look really good!"_

 _Ino laughed, twirling to show off her body. "Right? I finally filled out in all the right places!" The two of them laughed before hugging once again._

" _Aw, this is so sweet, I don't even need cotton candy!" Naruto commented, smiling brightly at the two girls._

" _It is pretty cute, isn't it?" Sai said, sneaking up behind the blonde._

" _Hi, you must be Sai!" Sakura said, holding out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Sakura, one of of two of Naruto's best friends."_

" _Nice to meet you Sakura." Sai smiled at her and took her hand. "Will we be meeting your second best friend?"_

 _Naruto shook his head. "Nope. Sasuke's in Florida until the week before classes start."_

" _Aww, that's too bad." Ino whined. "He's so hot. Actually, now that I think about it," she turned to face Sai, studying him carefully. "They do look similar."_

 _Sakura gently nudged Ino on the arm, giggling. "That's what I was going to say! Naruto sure knows how to pick 'em."_

" _Guys, knock it off!" Naruto frowned, blushing._

 _The girls laughed and Sai wrapped his arm around the blonde's neck. "Alright, no more teasing. Let's go have fun!"_

 _The four of them enjoyed the carnival, riding rides and eating different foods from the stalls. Later on, Sai won Naruto an orange fox plushie playing one of the carnival games, Naruto loved it and carries it around with him the rest of the night._

 _It was close to eleven when the carnival was about to shut down for the night. The girls left the couple alone to grab ice cream._

" _I had a really nice time tonight, Sai." Naruto stood in front of the raven, grabbing his hands._

" _Good, I'm glad. I hope that means there will be more nights like this for us." Sai looked down hopefully at the blonde._

 _Naruto blushed but nodded. "Yeah, I would like that."_

" _Awesome." There was a comfortable silence before Sai cleared his throat, blushing. "W-would it be okay if I kiss you?"_

 _Naruto's own blush darkened and he nodded, closing his eyes and tilting his head up._

 _Sai licked his lips before leaning down and pressing his lips against his._

" _Aw, how cute!" Ino squealed._

" _And I got it on camera!" Sakura shouted after her, holding up her phone to the blonde._

" _Sakura!" Naruto shouted, jumping back from Sai._

 _Sai laughed. "Let me see."_

 _Sakura brought her phone to show Sai._

" _I like it, send it to me so I can have it too."_

 _Naruto groaned and hid his face in his hands while the three of them laughed._

" _I'm so happy you get to meet him, Sasuke. I've been waiting for this moment forever!" Naruto bounced in the passenger side of Sasuke's car as they drove to Sai's apartment._

" _Hn." Sasuke replies, propping his head up with his arm._

" _Don't be such a grumpy pants." Naruto laughed. "Sakura likes him and I see no reason for you not to like him."_

" _I'm not grumpy. This is how I always am." Sasuke said, trying to suppress a scowl._

 _Naruto laughed harder as he watched Sasuke's face strain. "Is that why you look constipated?"_

 _Sasuke shot him a glare before looking back towards the road. "Are we still going the right way?"_

" _Yeah, yeah I said I'd tell you where to turn." Naruto looked out the window. He looked around before jabbing the window with his pointer finger. "Turn there!"_

" _Naruto!" Sasuke growled out as he missed the turn. "Pay attention, for christ sakes." He sighed as Naruto snickered._

" _I'm sorry, 'Suke." Naruto tried to sound innocent. He laughed when he noticed Sasuke roll his eyes._

 _Once Sasuke got them turned around and they parked in the parking lot of the apartment building, they got out and headed inside._

" _Promise to behave?" Naruto asked, leading the way up the stairs._

" _Hn." Was Sasuke's reply._

" _I'm serious, Sasuke. Please be nice." Naruto reached the third floor and stopped at the last step, refusing to let Sasuke through._

 _Sasuke glared at him. "Okay. Let's just get this over with."_

 _Naruto smiled brightly at him before stopping in front of Sai's door and knocking._

" _Naruto." Sai smiled as he opened the door. He grabbed the blonde and pulled him to himself, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss._

" _Hey Sai." Naruto replied once they broke apart. He stepped to the side and looked at Sasuke. "Sai, this is my best friend, Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my boyfriend, Sai."_

" _Hello Sasuke." Sai smiled at him and held out his hand._

" _Hn." Sasuke took Sai's hand and shook it once before sticking it back in his pocket._

 _Sai frowned at the reaction and Naruto turned to glare at Sasuke._

" _Don't take it personally, Sai. Sasuke is not a people person even though he_ promised _he'd be nice."_

" _I shook his hand."_

 _Naruto rolled his eyes and gave turned to give Sai a sheepish smile. "He's also a little socially retarded. Really, he's not that bad then."_

 _Sai was still frowning but he lightly shook his head before smiling back at Naruto. "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. You always bring the best out of people."_

 _There was a scoff from Sasuke but Naruto chose to ignore it while Sai tried his best not to glare at the other raven._

" _Well, come inside you two, I made us some lunch."_

" _Ramen?" Naruto asked hopefully._

 _Sai laughed and shook his head. "You can't have ramen all the time, Naruto. I made us some chicken cacciatore, since Naruto said you liked tomatoes." Sai looked at Sasuke._

" _Hn."_

 _Naruto elbowed Sasuke in the side. "He means 'thank you'."_

 _The three of them walked into his apartment and spent the next two and a half hours hanging out._

 _Naruto said his goodbyes to Sai while Sasuke waited patiently by the door, arma crosses across his chest._

 _The two of them then walked to Sasuke's car where Naruto immediately punched the Uchiha in the arm when they both climbed in._

" _What the hell, Naruto?!" Sasuke yelled, glaring at him as he rubbed his arm._

" _Why did you have to be such an asshole?" Naruto glared back. "I really like him and I wanted you to like him too."_

 _Sasuke started up the car and began the drive back. "Well I don't."_

" _And why the fuck not?!"_

 _Sasuke shook his head, glaring at the road. "There's just something, off, about him. Like he's hiding something. You should break up with him."_

 _Naruto stared at him in disbelief before scoffing. "Well, there goes my dream of my boyfriend and best friend ever becoming friends."_

 _Another month passed by, and now that Naruto's classes began, he worked less hours at the coffee shop._

 _Since Sai graduated, he began to look for a job that would suit his degree and he finally found one. Today was his last day as the assistant manager at the coffee shop._

 _Naruto walked into the coffee shop, Sakura following behind him._

" _Wait at the counter while I clock in." Naruto said as he headed into the back. He clocked in and noticed Ino sitting on a chair on her phone. "Hey Ino, where's Sai?"_

 _She briefly glanced up at him before going back to her phone. "I don't know, he was here earlier."_

 _Naruto shrugged before grabbing an apron and heading back out front._

" _I don't know why we don't make this our hangout instead of the library." Sakura replied, looking around. "I like it here."_

" _You know Sasuke doesn't like Sai. He'd be Mr. Grumpy Pants the whole time." Naruto replied with a roll of his eyes._

" _Well Sai's last day is today, isn't it?" Sakura shrugged. "We can come here now."_

 _Naruto shook his head. "This is mine and Sai's place. Sasuke and I have our own place, we don't need to bring that here."_

 _Sakura stared at him blankly before her eyes widened. "Do you still like him?!"_

 _Naruto blushed darkly and quickly began to wipe down the countertop, trying to hide his face. "Sakura!"_

" _You do! What about Sai?"_

" _Of course I like Sai! But Sasuke is still my best friend, I guess I just never got the chance to get over him."_

" _Hey Naruto."_

 _The two of them jumped as Sai stood behind Naruto._

" _Gotta go, talk later Naruto. Bye Sai!" Sakura quickly waved before flashing Naruto an apologetic look and walking out the door._

" _I wanted to invite you to my place for dinner tonight." Sai scrunched his face up in confusion. "You have a crush on Sasuke?"_

 _Naruto laughed nervously as he once again began to clean the counter. "It's nothing. I'd love to come over for dinner. What time should I be there?"_

" _Seven?" Sai shook his head. "Don't change the subject, what were you-"_

" _Hold that thought! I have to go to the back!" Naruto quickly ran to the back._

 _Sai started to follow him until the bell on the door rang and a group of customers came flooding in. Sai let out a long breath before putting on a smile and attending to the customers._

 _At seven, Naruto arrived at Sai's apartment,parking his old, beat up car in the parking lot. He climbed the stairs to the third floor and knocked on the door._

" _Come in." Sai's voice called from the other side of the door._

 _Naruto walked in and gasped._

 _His living room was transformed into a makeshift dining room, the table decorated with candles and rose petals. Sai was lighting the last candle. He stood up and smiled at Naruto._

" _What's all this for?" Naruto asked as he walked to the table, standing across from Sai._

" _I just wanted to do something nice for my boyfriend. We'll probably only be able to see each other on the weekends from now on."_

" _We can spend the whole weekend together you know." Naruto spoke up, blushing._

 _Sai tilted his head in confusion._

" _Like, if you want of course, we can spend the weekend at each other's places."_

 _Sai's eyes widened. "Naruto, I would love that."_

 _Naruto smiled brightly at him. "Good! Now let's eat I'm starving."_

 _Sai laughed as Naruto sat down in the chair, leaving to grab the food from the kitchen._

 _After dinner, they sat on the couch together, watching a movie. Sai was lying down while Naruto laid on top of him, his head on Sai's chest._

" _Hey Naruto?" Sai looked down at Naruto._

" _Hm?" Naruto replied, not looking away from the tv._

" _About earlier, about you having a crush on Sasuke?"_

 _Naruto quickly looked up at him. "Really Sai, it's nothing. It was a silly high school crush, nothing to worry about."_

 _Sai frowned. "You promise?"_

 _Naruto stared at him before giving him a smile. "I promise."_

" _Good." Sai said with a slight pout._

 _Naruto laughed before reaching up to give Sai a kiss._

 _Sai deepened the kiss as Naruto tried to pull away. He held onto Naruto as he sat up, deepening the kiss even further._

 _Naruto pulled away to take a breath and Sai used the opportunity to begin kissing and nipping lightly at Naruto's neck. He moaned and pressed Sai's head to him closer. "S-sai."_

 _Sai stopped to look at him, Naruto's eyes were half-lidded. "Bedroom?"_

 _Naruto nodded, slightly dazed._

 _Sai quickly scooped the blonde up in his arms. He brought him into the bedroom where he gently threw Naruto on the bed and climbed on top of him._

 _The two began to kiss passionately, taking each other's clothes off._

 _As soon as Naruto was completely naked underneath Sai, he took his time to admire Naruto's body._

 _Naruto blushed under the gaze as he felt himself harden. "Sai." He whined._

 _Sai smiled at him before leaning down and giving him a kiss. "I just can't help it, you're so beautiful." He began to kiss down the blonde's body, reaching his navel where he began to tease him with his tongue._

 _Naruto moaned loudly and then gasped as he felt Sai's mouth on his cock._

 _Sai slowly began to bob his head up and down Naruto's length, he began to go faster at the sounds of Naruto's moans._

" _S-sai, s-stop I'm gonna cum!" Naruto quickly warned the raven._

 _Sai did exactly what Naruto asked of him and Naruto groaned in frustration. Sai laughed and began to kiss Naruto's neck again. "You're the one who told me to stop."_

" _I know!"_

 _Sai held three of his fingers up to Naruto's mouth. "Now suck."_

 _Naruto did as he was told, practically smirking as Sai stared at his mouth, mesmerized. He began to deep throat his fingers, grateful for his lack of a gag reflex._

" _Naruto, I need to be in you, now!" Sai groaned._

 _Naruto nodded and released Sai's fingers from his mouth. He hissed slightly at the intrusion of Sai's finger but quickly relaxed and gestured that he was ready for the next._

 _Sai continued until all three fingers were inside him. "Ready?"_

 _Naruto nodded and relaxed as Sai's fingers left his hole. He felt the tip of Sai's cock at his entrance, teasing him. Naruto growled out. "Quit teasing!"_

 _Sai chuckled before giving Naruto one more kiss. He then thrusted himself inside Naruto._

 _Naruto cried out in pain and Sai remained still as Naruto tried to get comfortable. "A-alright, go."_

 _Sai began to thrust back and forth inside the blonde, trying to aim for his sweet spot._

 _Naruto cried out in pleasure. "Right there!"_

 _Sai began to aim for that spot repeatedly. "N-naruto, I'm gonna cum!"_

" _M-me too!" He managed to moan out through the pleasure._

" _Naruto!" Sai moaned as he came inside the blonde._

 _Naruto quickly rode Sai's orgasm, feeling his cock twitch sporadically inside him. He soon felt his own orgasm and cried out. "Sa-sasuke!"_

 _Sai froze and looked down at Naruto whose eyes were closed, riding out his intense pleasure. Sai pulled himself out and stared at the blonde._

 _Once Naruto felt the waves of his orgasm ebb away, he opened his eyes and sat up in confusion as Sai was glaring at him from the foot of the bed. "What? What's wrong?"_

" _Did you even hear yourself?"_

 _Naruto laughed nervously, scratching at his cheek. "Did I make a weird noise or something?"_

 _Naruto watched as Sai began to pick up his and Naruto's clothes, throwing the appropriate garments at the blonde. Naruto got off the bed and began to change. "Sai?" He reached out and hugged the raven._

 _Sai stiffened at the touch before quickly throwing the blonde on the ground._

 _Naruto cried out in pain from his lower back and glared up at Sai. "What the hell was that for, huh?" He slowly got up and glared at him._

" _You said Sasuke's name." Sai practically whispered, his fists clenched._

 _Naruto looked at him, feeling guilty. "Sai, I didn't mean it." He once again reached out to touch Sai's shoulder._

 _Sai's fist connected with Naruto's face before he could even think. The two of them looked at each other, both in shock._

" _You should go." Sai said, feeling unapologetic at the way Naruto was cradling his face._

 _Naruto could only nod and he quickly left the apartment. As soon as Naruto reached his car, he climbed in and began to cry._

"Naruto?"

Naruto opened his eyes and blinked rapidly, not realizing he fell asleep. He looked up at Sakura who was smiling at him sadly.

"Ready to go home?"

Naruto nodded and followed her to the car.

So, hope you guys enjoyed it! I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. I got it done super quick because I didn't want to stop writing, haha!

So if you liked it, please favorite and review and I hope to see you next chapter!

Thank you

~tachiequillsluv


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, sorry for such a late update. Life got in the way, pretty sure a lot of you know how that is. This chapter isn't as long as the last one but I believe it still does it's job.

Anyways without further ado, here's chapter 4!

"So what happened?" Sakura asked as soon as the two climbed into the car.

"Bullshit is what happened." Naruto scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring out the window.

"Do you not want to talk about it?" She kept her gaze on the road.

Naruto let out a sigh and uncrossed his arms. "We were eating dinner and I jokingly told him I liked ramen more than him. He took it seriously though. He slapped me and I dropped my food." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Then he told me to pick it up and I said do it yourself. He pushed me into it and I tried to leave but he just dragged me back. He got a kick or two in there before he left to go to bed. So I picked it up, showered and left."

Sakura was frowning by the time he was finished with his story. She shook her head and clicked her tongue. "So then are you breaking up with him?"

Naruto groaned, covering his eyes with his arm. "I don't know. It was just a fight. And it wasn't even a bad one. I think I'll just give him some space."

"Why do you even stay with him?"

"I don't know, Sakura." He let out a sigh and uncovered his eyes. "It's not even that bad. And we have some good times together."

She let out a scoff. "Good times? When was the last time you _actually_ had fun with him and it didn't turn into a fight?"

Naruto furrowed his brows, not being able to recall a recent event. "A while I guess."

"Exactly."

"But I can see where he's coming from." Naruto turned to look out the window. "I mean, he's known I've had a crush on Sasuke since our second month of dating and I can't get over it. Maybe he's right and I should avoid Sasuke. Maybe I'd get over him more quickly."

Sakura gently placed a hand on Naruto's leg. "He should never ask you to not see one of your friends. If he was a loving boyfriend, you wouldn't need to avoid Sasuke because he would've made you fall in love with him by now."

"I do love Sai."

"Do you? Do you really?" Sakura gave him a quick questioning glance before facing the road once again.

Naruto sat in silence, her words ringing through his head.

 _Naruto walked through the front door of his apartment, a large smile and a slight limp in his step. He carefully lied down on the couch and dialed Sakura's number._

" _Hey Naruto what's up?" She answered after two rings._

" _Just double checking to make sure we're still on for the 4th of July parade tomorrow."_

" _Hell yeah we are! I need to get up front so I can catch all the candy before those little brats can."_

 _Naruto laughed loudly. "Only you would steal candy from children."_

" _It's not like the people on the floats say it's_ only _for children. So it's not stealing, thank you very much."_

" _Okay, whatever you say." Naruto shook his head before shifting slightly on the couch. "I got something to tell you." He felt his smile grow wider._

" _What?"_

" _So, me and Sai went out to the movies today. It was nice, and then we went to his house and had a really lovely dinner."_

" _Mhmm." He giggled at the anxious tone._

" _And after dinner, we went into his room and-"_

" _Naruto! You did not! Did you?" Sakura gasped._

" _I did!" Naruto laughed._

" _Oh my god! How was it? Tell me the details!"_

" _Sakura, I'm not going to tell you details about the sex we have. But," Naruto paused._

" _But what?"_

" _Sai told me he loved me afterwards." He heard her gasp. "And, I said it back."_

" _What?! But you guys haven't even been dating for a month!"_

" _I know, but when he said it to me, I just felt these rush of emotions and I_ wanted _to say it back to him. And you know how I get, I say what's on my mind."_

" _It sounds like you." He heard her sigh and he nervously bit his lip. "Have you even told Sasuke that you're dating someone? I'm sure he'll want to know."_

 _Naruto laughed once, loudly. He shook his head. "Doubtful. But no, I haven't told him yet. Honestly I don't even think he knows that I work at a coffee shop."_

" _Well he's definitely going to want to meet the man whose captured your heart. Especially this early in the relationship."_

 _Naruto groaned. "Yeah right, I bet you he's gonna lecture me about falling into things so easily and stuff like that."_

 _Sakura giggled. "That does sound more like Sasuke. Go call him up and talk to him, I've got to go but I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _Naruto hung up the phone and let out a sigh. He looked at his phone before going through his contacts and tapping on Sasuke's name._

' _hey whatcha doin?' He sent the text and patiently waited for a reply_

' _nothin special. What's up?'_

' _can I call you?'_

 _It was only about twenty seconds after he hit send that he got a Skype call from the raven. He sat up, wincing as he did so, and accepted the call._

" _Hey Sasuke!" Naruto greeted with a wave of his hand._

 _He watched as Sasuke narrowed his eyes in a glare. "Are you okay?"_

 _Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"_

 _Sasuke visibly relaxed and casually propped his head in his hand. "Your text just didn't seem like you were okay."_

 _He sheepishly scratched at his cheek, looking away slightly. "I'm actually more than okay, I have good news."_

" _Yeah?" He smirked at the blonde and Naruto's smile widened._

" _Yeah! First off, I got a job at a coffee shop."_

 _Sasuke sat up, looking more attentive. "Wow I'm impressed an idiot like you got a job."_

 _Naruto growled and glared at him. "Shut up you stupid bastard!" He kept his glare before he snorted and smiled once again. "Not even you can ruin my happiness right now."_

" _So what else is there then?"_

" _Well, uh, I started dating someone." Naruto paused and watched Sasuke's reaction, which was a neutral expression. "And we've been dating a little less than a month. And today, we had sex for the first time and we both said we love each other."_

 _Sasuke stiffened. "Who said it first?"_

" _What?" Naruto looked at him, confused._

" _Tch. Idiot, I said, who said 'I love you' first?"_

" _Oh, uh, he did." Naruto answered, still feeling confused._

 _Sasuke sighed. "So you don't love him then."_

 _Naruto glared at him. "What are you talking about? You don't know my feelings like that!"_

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I know how you get carried away with your feelings, Naruto. You don't really love him."_

 _Naruto scowled. "You have no reason to judge, you've never even met him-"_

" _I don't need to meet him to know that you got caught up in the moment. You've only been going out for like a month."_

" _I could've liked him from before we started dating. Stop being a bastard and be happy for me!" Naruto pouted at the raven._

" _I'm not being a bastard." Sasuke responded. "I'm just being rational, unlike you."_

" _Ugh, whatever Sasuke! Just wait till you come back! You'll meet him and see what I'm talking about."_

 _Sasuke shook his head. "Whatever you say, Naruto."_

"Do you think Sasuke was right this whole time?" Naruto spoke up after some time. His gaze still focused on the window.

Sakura gave him a quick glance. "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed before facing forward. "When he said I don't really love him. Do you think I got caught up in the moment?"

Sakura stayed silent, biting her lip.

Naruto carefully watched her before groaning out loud. "You do agree with him!"

"Well at first yeah, but then I did notice you that you got happier. And then the bruises started to appear."

Naruto pursed his lips. "I lied to you."

Sakura glanced at him, an eyebrow raised. "What?"

He looked down at his lap. "I lied to you. The first time Sai hit me, it was when he found out I had a crush on Sasuke still."

Sakura's eyes widened. "That was only your third month of dating, wasn't it?" He nodded. "I thought it only happened more recently?"

Naruto shook his head. "That was just when he didn't really care enough to not hit my face. It's been happening for three months."

"Naruto," Sakura's voice was starting to shake and Naruto quickly placed his arm on hers. "Naruto, I'm so sorry."

"Sakura don't. None of this is your fault." He wiped at a tear that fell from her eye. "Please don't cry, Saukra. I'm fine, I'm going to be fine. I can take care of myself."

"But what if you can't, Naruto!?" She shouted, tears began to fall from her eyes and she quickly pulled over, parking the car and staring at him. "What if one day he just snaps, and it'll be too much, he'll take it too far. If anything happens to you, and knowing it's his fault, I couldn't live with myself for not trying to stop it. Please Naruto, let me help you! Let Sasuke help you!"

Seeing her cry, Naruto felt himself become teary-eyed as well. He wiped at his eyes and gave her a small smile. "You're right Sakura, I promise, I'll tell him tomorrow, okay?"

Sakura nodded and Naruto pulled her in an awkward hug. She startes the car and began the drive back to his apartment once again

How did you guys like it? I think this chapter kind of helps with the timeline of everything, putting things in a more clarifying way. Hopefully or else I'm just wish fully thinking, haha.

Please favorite and review if you liked it, I absolutely love the feedback from you guys!

Thank you for reading!

~tachiequillsluv


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all! I'm back again with another update. Can you believe this is 19 pages long? I had so much to write and it was going to be so much longer but I figured I should cut it and save it for the next update. I was too excited to post it anyways.

Anyways, without further ado, I bring chapter 6 of A Stick In The Mud Revamped!

By the time Sakura dropped him off at his apartment, it was close to four am. He walked up the steps slowly, dreading being alone with his thoughts.

He reached his bedroom where he began to get ready for sleep. Once he was undressed, he climbed under the covers and closed his eyes.

It felt like hours before Naruto's eyes sprung open and he looked at the clock. Only twenty minutes passed and he was still wide awake and still anxious about the next day.

He looked up at the ceiling and sighed loudly. After a minute or two of staring at the ceiling, he grabbed his phone and began to distract himself with the internet.

When sunlight began to peek through his bedroom window, and he still didn't feel tired, Naruto made the decision to get up and get ready for the day. He got dressed, brushed his hair and teeth and was about to grab breakfast when his phone went off, notifying him of a text. He looked at his phone and the message was from Sai.

 _Where the fuck r u?_

Naruto nervously typed out his message and hit send.

 _Dont worry about me. Got a ride_

He sighed heavily and quickly waited for the reply.

 _Dont go anywhere after school. We need to talk._

A feeling of dread washed over him and he shivered. Without any more thought he grabbed his keys and quickly left the apartment.

"Good morning, Naruto!"

Naruto jumped at the voice as he was trying to lock his door. He turned to see his elderly neighbor waving at him and he sheepishly smiled. "Morning, Mrs. Chiyo."

"It's pretty early for you, isn't it? And what about your dark-haired friend, Sasuke? Doesn't he normally walk with you?" She asked curiously, sipping her coffee.

Naruto quickly locked up and stuffed his hands in his pockets, fully turning to look at her. He gave her a shrug then a polite smile. "Yeah it is kinda early isn't it? I just had some stuff to do first. I'm going to meet Sasuke later. See you later, Mrs. Chiyo!" With a quick wave, he quickly headed down the stairs and out the doors of the apartment building.

Sasuke scowled as he once again almost stepped in another pile of trash.

His music was blaring loudly through his earbuds, drowning out the sounds of the real world. He was feeling annoyed, not being able to hang out with Naruto the day before made him feel agitated.

He finally reached Naruto's apartment building and began to ascend the stairs. When he got to Naruto's door, he pulled one earbud out and knocked loudly on the door.

He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and a glare set in place. After sometime, Sasuke grew more agitated and once again knocked on the door, a little bit harder. "Dobe, hurry up." He growled out.

There was still no answer from inside. Sasuke then stood up straight and stood directly in front of the door before he began to aggressively bang his fist against the door.

"Hey!" A voice called to him.

He turned his head to see Naruto's elderly neighbor step out of her apartment, glaring at him. He stopped his banging and took out his other earbud, turning to face her. "Have you seen Naruto?"

The woman looked him up and down before she nodded. "He left about an hour or two ago."

Sasuke looked at her, shocked. "Really? Did he tell you where he was going?"

She shook head. "He just said he had some things to do."

"Alright, thank you." Sasuke gave her a nod before turning and heading for the stairs. As he was descending down, he pulled out his phone and dialed Naruto's number.

There was no answer, instead Naruto's goofy voicemail played, telling him to leave a message.

Sasuke growled as he pushed the door open and headed to his own apartment a few blocks away. "Naruto! Where the fuck are you?! You're going to make me late for my class. Call me back!"

The raven also sent the blonde a text as he reached his apartment building. He went up the elevator and into his apartment where he grabbed his car keys and headed back out.

He reached his car in the parking lot and turned the engine on. He pulled out his phone once again and dialed Naruto.

"I swear to god, Naruto," he growled out as the voicemail once again played in his ear. "Naruto. Call me back and tell me where the fuck you are. If I have to drive around this whole city to find you, I'm going to kick your ass." He hung up the phone and was about to drive away when his cell phone rang.

"Naruto?" He answered, sounding desperate and hopeful.

"Naruto?" Sasuke sighed as he realized it was Sakura. "What are you talking about? And where are you guys I'm going to be late for my class waiting for you guys."

"I don't know where he is, Sakura." Sasuke answered her. "I left his place like fifteen minutes ago. His neighbor said he left earlier. I'm getting in my car to go find him."

"You called him?" She asked, worriedly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Of course, Sakura. That's the first thing I did. He didn't say anything to you?"

"No. He told me this morning he needed to tell you something when I picked him up from Sai's."

Sasuke paused and stared ahead of him before scrunching his face in confusion. "You picked him up from Sai's? Why?"

"They had a fight."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in suspicion at Sakura's tone. "What aren't you telling me, Sakura?"

There was a pause before she sighed. "It's not my place to say Sasuke. Naruto told me he was going to tell you and I'm going to respect his wishes."

"You don't think he's there now, do you?"

She gasped once. "Oh my god." Her voice sounded shaky.

"What?"

"You gotta check! Make sure you find him, Sasuke, please!"

Sasuke's heart sped up as he heard Sakura's crying and pleading. Whatever she knew about Sai was bad. He hung up the phone without saying goodbye and quickly headed to Sai's place.

The normally forty minute drive to Sai's apartment was cut in half by Sasuke's desperate need to get there. He sloppily parked his car and headed up to Sai's door.

"Sai! Open the fucking door!" Sasuke banged his fist against the door as hard as he could.

The door opened a minute later, a scowling Sai stood in front of him. "What the fuck do you want, Uchiha?"

Sasuke stepped inside, brushing past Sai with his shoulder. He stopped in the middle of the living room and looked around. He turned back to face Sai who was standing at the door, his arms crossed.

"Where is he?"

Sai rolled his eyes. "Where is who?"

Sasuke let out a low growl. "Don't fucking play games with me! Where the fuck is Naruto!?"

Sai glared at Sasuke. "I don't know. He left earlier today without even telling me. Why the fuck do you need to know where he is anyways? He's a grown man."

Sasuke stepped closer to Sai until he was towering over him. Sasuke inwardly smirked at the two inch difference in height before he shoved his finger into Sai's chest. "I don't know what your intentions are, but I know they're not good. Leave Naruto alone. He doesn't need whatever bullshit you're dragging him into."

Sai's glared darkened and he pushed Sasuke away from him. He stepped away from the door and opened it. "I believe you've overstayed your welcome, Uchiha. What Naruto and I do is our business alone. You will not tell me what I can and can't do with my boyfriend."

"I can when it concerns my best friend." Sasuke spat out as he walked out the door.

"Don't come back here, Uchiha." Sai slammed the door.

"Fuck you!" Sasuke shouted as he left and headed back to his car. He quickly pulled out his phone and texted Sakura. _He wasn't there. Checking the ramen place next._

 _Thank you! Good luck!_

Sasuke headed back downtown where he checked Naruto's favorite place to grab lunch. When he walked in, he looked around the dining room but saw no familiar head of blonde hair. With a sigh he went towards the waitress station where he saw the owner's daughter, Ayame, drying glasses.

"Hey Ayame," Sasuke leaned against the wooden banister.

She looked up and gave Sasuke a warm smile. "Hey Sasuke, what's up?"

"You haven't seen Naruto around, have you?"

Ayame shook her head, a frown on her face. "No, not yet at least. Is everything okay?"

Sasuke sighed and stood up straight, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "I'm not sure but if you see him, can you tell him to call me?"

She nodded and gave him a small smile. "No problem, Sasuke. Good luck finding him."

He nodded and headed back to his car. He sat in the driver's seat and checked his phone. No new messages, and no missed calls. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Damnit Naruto!" He yelled out. He put his head to the steering wheel, trying to think of something.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, an idea came to him and he smirked as he turned his car on. He began to drive to the only place he could think of that the blonde would go to.

Naruto sat in the back of the library where two couches were placed in front of the fake fireplace. He sat with his legs up, arms wrapped around them, staring at the moving picture of the fire.

He was tired, anxious and scared. He left this morning trying to calm himself but instead ended up making himself feel worse and walked what felt like the whole city. He decided to sit in the library when he realized it was open and has been sitting in the same spot since then.

He narrowed his eyes in concentration, trying to come up with a way of telling Sasuke about what was going on between him and Sai.

He felt himself begin to fall asleep and he jerked himself awake, eyes wide in panic before calming himself down.

That was the fourth time it's happened since he got there. He let out a sigh and decided to look up at the ceiling instead.

He didn't realize he fell asleep until he heard a scoff from up above him. He opened his eyes and looked at the blurry face above him.

"Dobe."

Naruto felt himself smile a little bit and he closed his eyes again. "Teme." He managed to mumble out.

"What are you doing here? We have classes."

Naruto scrunched up his eyebrows in disgust, still keeping his eyes closed. "Then go. I won't stop you."

There was silence and after sometime, Naruto opened his eyes, thinking Sasuke left. He wasn't standing above him anymore and he let out a sigh, sitting up straight. He jumped in surprise when he realized Sasuke was sitting right next to him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto's odd behavior. "So why are we skipping class today?"

" _I'm_ skipping class because I'm not feeling it today. I have no idea why you're skipping class, though." Naruto propped his arm up on the armrest and turned to face Sasuke, a bored look on his face.

Sasuke shrugged. "It's too late to go now. I've spent my whole morning looking for you." He gave him a scowl. "I even went to Sai's place cause Sakura was worried you might be there."

Naruto perked up at the mention of Sai and his heart began to beat faster. He felt anxious again. "Why was she worried? Did she say anything? Did Sai say anything? Why did you go there?!" He felt his breathing get faster and he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question. "She wouldn't tell me why she was worried. And Sai just told me to mind my own business." The raven looked over his friend, taking in his disheveled appearance and also noticing the dark circles under those cerulean eyes. "What is going on, Naruto? What aren't you and Sakura telling me?"

Naruto gulped audibly and looked down at his lap. "I have to tell you something."

"Obviously."

Naruto glared up at the raven who was staring at him with a bored look. "Don't be an asshole, it's serious." He looked away, feeling himself get the urge to run.

Sasuke watched the blonde carefully before sighing. "Alright, no bullshit. I'm here to listen."

Naruto looked over to his best friend before nodding once and fully turning his body to face him. "It's about me and Sai."

Sasuke nodded once. "Okay, I figured. What about him?"

"Sasuke, I don't know how to say this." He almost whimpered out. He felt pathetic and weak in front of his friend. "I just don't want you to see me as weak."

Sasuke's eyes widened before he placed a hand on Naruto's leg. "Naruto, you're my best friend and you've proven to me time and time again how you're anything but weak. My opinion of you is not going to change, I promise."

Naruto looked at the hand that was on his leg and blushed at Sasuke's words. He looked up at the raven and those normally expressionless eyes were showing sincerity.

"Just tell me, Naruto."

He took a deep breath. "Okay." He looked back up at Sasuke as he withdrew his hand from the blonde's leg. "Sai hits me."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "He hits you?"

Naruto nodded, taking Sasuke's expression as disbelief. "Those bruises that you saw, even this one," he pointed at his eye. "It was him." He looked away shamefully.

"How long?" Sasuke's eyes were narrowed as he stared at the blonde.

"Three months."

"And how long has Sakura known?"

He paused. "A month. Month and a half?"

Sasuke's eyes once again narrowed and Naruto turned away at the heated glare. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto felt shaky as he thought about how to answer. He took a deep breath and he could feel tears falling from his eyes. He hung his head low, hiding his face from Sasuke's. "I was afraid of your reaction. Not only was I afraid that you'd find me weak and pathetic, I thought you would laugh at me for not defending myself. Or angry," he paused, feeling his anger already. " _Because_ I didn't do anything." He clenched his fists, trying to stop the tears from falling, and trying to control his voice, not liking the way it was wavering as he tried not to cry. "I just didn't want you to think less of me but I had to come clean sometime, didn't I?" He lifted his head to look at Sasuke and gave him the best smile he could. The anger in his eyes though made the blonde's smile disappear and he once again looked at his lap. "It's okay if you don't want to talk to me again, I'll understand."

There was silence, neither of the two saying anything. Naruto silently cried, watching through his bangs, waiting for Sasuke to get up and leave.

"I'm going to kill him."

Naruto looked up, surprised at Sasuke's words and the harsh tone of his voice. "W-what?"

Sasuke growled audibly. "I'm going to kill that bastard." He stood up from his spot and glared down at Naruto.

"What? No, Sasuke!" Naruto didn't know what to say, feeling confused. "W-why?"

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, sneering. "What do you mean why? That fucking asshole not only hits my friend, but he's got you afraid to even tell me because you think I'd find you weak. Did he convince you of that?"

Naruto stayed silent, turning his head.

"That's what I thought." Sasuke scoffed before turning and beginning to walk away.

"Sasuke, wait!" Naruto quickly jumped up from his seat and quickly jogged to catch up with the raven. He stood in front of him, blocking his path.

"Move, dobe." Sasuke glared down at him.

"No!" Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Please Sasuke, you're only going to make this worse."

Sasuke gave him a quizzical look. "Make things worse?" He paused before his eyes narrowed into a glare once again. "Don't tell me you still plan on going back to him? Even you can't be that stupid."

Naruto bit his lip and stayed quiet. He nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Sasuke, just promise me you won't start anything?"

"I wouldn't be starting anything. He started it the minute he put his hands on you. I'm just going to end it." Sasuke moved past the blonde and manage to walk a few paces before he felt arms wrap around his waist and the weight of Naruto's body against his back.

"Please, Sasuke." Naruto pleaded quietly.

Sasuke took a deep breath before relaxing in Naruto's embrace. "Fine, fine. I won't beat the shit out of him, even though he deserves it."

Naruto smiled into Sasuke's back. "Thank you, teme."

Sasuke carefully turned around on in Naruto's embrace and lightly tapped him on the head. "Hn. Dobe."

The two stood there in silence, both ignoring that they were in a public space, until someone bumped into them.

Sasuke stepped away from the blonde and shoved his hands into his pocket. "Wanna get out of here?"

"And go where?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Wherever you wanna go."

"Ichiraku!" Naruto shouted.

There was a loud shush from a nearby librarian and Naruto turned and gave her a sheepish grin.

Sasuke smirked as Naruto turned to face him again, a small blush on his face. "Alright, let's go."

The two of them walked to the parking lot where Sasuke's car was parked. They got in and Sasuke began the drive towards the ramen shop.

Naruto pulled out his phone and saw the missed calls from Sasuke. He snickered as he put his phone on speaker and played the first voicemail out loud.

Sasuke glared at the road. "Dobe, knock it off."

"Aw, my little 'Suke was worried about me?" Naruto smiled brightly at him and played the next one. "I'm definitely saving these."

"No you're not. Delete them." Sasuke glanced over at the blonde before grabbing for the phone.

"Hell no! Look, already sent them to my email!" Naruto grinned mischievously as he showed Sasuke his phone.

"Hn."

Naruto laughed before looking at his last voicemail. His good mood faded as he realized it was from Sai.

"Naruto, tell me why that Uchiha was at my place today? We need to talk, _now_."

Naruto shakily pulled his phone away from his ear and deleted the message.

"Everything okay?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the blonde.

"Yeah, just Sakura being her motherly self." Naruto gave Sasuke a laugh before turning towards the window.

 _It's been a week since Sai punched him and he hasn't heard from him since._

 _Naruto sighed from his bed. He figured his quick relationship with Sai was over. He grabbed his phone from his nightstand and went through his contacts. He stopped on Sai's name and his finger hovered above the delete button._

 _A loud knock on his door interrupted him and he sat up, confused. He quickly stood up and headed to the door._

 _When he opened it, he was surprised to see Sai standing there. "H-hey, Sai."_

 _Sai gave him a sheepish smile. "Hey Naruto, can I come in?"_

" _Yeah, of course!" Naruto stepped out of the way and Sai walked inside, heading for the living room._

 _Naruto quickly followed after closing the door. "So what's up?"_

 _Sai sat down on the couch and looked up at the blonde who was casually sitting on the armrest of a chair. "I wanted to, apologize, about what happened last week."_

" _No, listen, I should be apologizing to you." Naruto interjected. "It was a shitty thing for me to do. I don't blame you." He let out a loud laugh. "Honestly, that'd probably be my first reaction too."_

 _Sai chuckled along with him. "Thanks, Naruto. So does this mean we can put this all behind us? I would still like to date you."_

" _Yeah, of course! Consider it forgotten!" Naruto smiled brightly at him._

 _Sai let out a breath of relief and laughed. "You're so great, I'm glad I get to date you." He flashed him a charming smile and Naruto instantly blushed. "You want to go grab lunch and see a movie?"_

 _Naruto was about to nod and say yes, but then he remembered he made plans with Sasuke and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Sai. I already made plans to go to Sasuke's family's dinner party."_

 _Sai narrowed his eyes in a glare. He turned his head away with a dejected look and crossed his arms across his chest. "Of course."_

 _Naruto felt a wave of guilt wash over him and he rubbed his arm awkwardly. "Did you want to come with me?"_

 _Sai rolled his eyes before standing up. "No. Just go hang out with him, I'll talk to you later."_

 _Naruto watched as Sai walked past him and head towards the door. He bit his lip before quickly turning around. "Sai, wait."_

 _He stopped but didn't turn to face the blonde._

 _Naruto let out a sigh. "Just let me tell Sasuke I'm canceling and I'll go get ready."_

 _Sai turned to face him, a hopeful look on his face. "Really?"_

 _Naruto nodded. He opened his eyes in shock when he felt himself being lifted. "S-sai?!"_

 _Sai laughed as he spun him and then put him on the ground. "I'm sorry, I just love spending time with you!"_

 _Naruto laughed and gave him a bright smile back. "I like spending time with you too. Now let me get ready!"_

 _Sai laughed again and watched as Naruto ran into his room._

" _Ichiraku!" Naruto shouted as he got out of the car._

 _Sai got out if the driver's side and walked to Naruto, grabbing his hand. "I don't understand why you love ramen so much."_

 _Naruto laughed. "You sound just like Sasuke!"_

 _Sai tensed at the mention of the raven and Naruto let out a hiss._

" _Hey, you're squeezing my hand a little too hard."_

 _Sai blinked before relaxing his grip. "Oh, sorry."_

 _Naruto slowly pulled his hand away and rubbed it. "It's okay."_

 _The two walked into the restaurant and a hostess sat them at a small booth._

 _Sai picked up his menu and began to look over everything. He peeked over his menu to look at Naruto who was sitting patiently for him, the blonde flashed him a smile and Sai put his menu down. "You already know what you want?"_

 _Naruto nodded. "I come here all the time, I have a special." He laughed and Sai smiled at him._

" _Hey Naruto!" The two looked up to see Ayame who was smiling down at him. "No Sasuke today?"_

 _Sai frowned at the girl and Naruto nervously glanced at Sai before giving his attention back to her._

" _No, I'm here with my boyfriend, Sai." Naruto smiled widely at Sai who gave a half smile in return. "Sai, this Ayame. She's the owner's daughter and a friend of mine."_

" _It's nice to meet you." Sai forcibly smiled up at her._

 _Ayame stared at him before smiling back. "It's nice to meet you too. You know," she looked him over. "You look just like Sasuke. Have you ever met him before?"_

 _Sai's smiled disappeared and he glanced at the blonde who looked away. He turned to face Ayame once again. "Yeah, I've met him before, but I don't see the resemblance."_

 _Ayame stayed quiet, tapping her chin with the tip of her finger. "It's just so uncanny how much-"_

" _Ayame." Naruto interrupted her. She turned to face him, eyebrows raised in a silent question. "We'd like to order now, please."_

 _She blinked once before smiling at the two of them brightly. "Of course! Sorry."_

 _She took down their orders, looked over Sai once more and then left with a shake of her head._

 _Naruto sheepishly looked at Sai as Ayame left. "I'm sorry about all that."_

 _Sai gave him an uncaring look. "It's whatever. I just don't think I should come here again."_

 _Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Why not?"_

" _If she's just going to compare me to Sasuke the whole time," he sneered at the blonde. "I don't want to hear it."_

" _I can talk with her about it." Naruto reached out and placed his hand on Sai's arm._

 _Sai quickly pulled his arm away. "This is obviously yours and Sasuke's place. I don't want to change that."_

 _Naruto looked away dejectedly. He felt Sai grab his hand and began rubbing the back of his hand gently with his thumb. He turned to look back at the raven who was smiling at him._

" _We can find our own place."_

"Dobe?"

Naruto shook his head and looked over at Sasuke. "Huh?"

Sasuke had an eyebrow raised as he stared at the blonde. "We've been parked for a good five minutes."

"What?" He turned and looked out the windshield to see that they were sitting in the Ichiraku parking lot. "Oh."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sasuke asked, feeling skeptical.

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "I must be more tired than I thought. Probably fell asleep with my eyes open." He laughed a little harder, hoping Sasuke would drop the subject.

Sasuke watched him carefully before smirking at him. "Hn, dobe. Let's go eat."

Naruto quickly got out of the car and stood patiently on the curb as Sasuke took his time to trail after him.

Ichiraku was practically empty at this time, and the two took it upon themselves to sit in their regular spot.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke." Ayame came over to them, a big smile on her face. "I'm glad you found him. I was getting worried for a second."

Naruto gaped at Sasuke. "You even told Ayame I went missing?! You must've been worried about little old me."

"Hn." There was a very faint blush on Sasuke's cheeks and Naruto instantly pointed it out, causing him and Ayame to laugh as Sasuke glared at the two of them.

"Can I get you the usual, guys?"

Naruto smiled brightly at her. "Yep!"

"Alright, see ya in a bit!" She quickly wrote in her notepad before walking away.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke who was still slightly flushed. He snickered before reaching over and lightly pinching the Uchiha's arm.

"Dobe." Sasuke glared at him and rubbed his arm.

"Teme." Naruto flashed him a large smile.

The sat in a comfortable silence until Ayame brought them their drinks.

Naruto took a sip of his chocolate milkshake, sighing in pleasure at the first sip.

"You're not really going to go back to him, are you?" Naruto looked up from his cup to stare at Sasuke, who was slowly stirring his iced tea with his straw.

Naruto sat back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest. "I don't know, Sasuke."

Sasuke scoffed. "Are you being serious right now, Naruto? You can't go back to that asshole. Why would you even want to anyways?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, Sasuke. I just, I need time to think about all this."

"There shouldn't even be anything to think about." He retorted.

"It's not even that bad. We both know I've been in worse fights than anything I've gone through with Sai."

Sasuke glared at the blonde. "But you were fighting back. It was never one sided. And it would only be that one time. You'll have to deal with this the rest of your life. Someone who really loves you shouldn't be beating the shit out of you, Naruto."

"What do you know?" Naruto glared at his drink, not looking at Sasuke. "You've never been in love before."

"Only an idiot wouldn't know." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, and only a bastard would criticize something he doesn't know anything about."

"You're not even making any sense."

"I don't need to make sense, dammit!" Naruto growled out.

Ayame came over to see them glaring at each other. She set their bowls in front of them and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you really fighting right now?"

"No." Both of them turned their glares towards her and she rolled her eyes.

"What's it about this time?"

"Sasuke doesn't know anything about love and is trying to act like he knows better when he doesn't know shit."

"Oh, you're talking about that Sai guy, right?"

The two of them nodded.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know much about love either, but I never really liked that Sai guy either."

Naruto gaped up at her while Sasuke gave a smirk. "Why not?" Naruto whined.

"He just seemed like he was carrying a lot of anger. Especially whenever I talked about Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at the blonde, an eyebrow raised. Naruto turned away nervously. "Really now?"

"Mhm. Almost like he was jealous or something."

Naruto began to blush and Sasuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Naruto."

"Sasuke." He mumbled.

Ayame giggled at the two. "I'll leave you two to discuss whatever to make up. Just get me when you're ready." She gave them a wave before walking off.

"Why would Sai be jealous of me?"

"Cause you're my best friend." Naruto quickly replied.

"But he knew me before we met. Why wasn't he jealous then?"

"I don't know. I never asked." Naruto quickly took a bite of his ramen, hoping to keep his mouth occupied.

Sasuke watched the blonde before taking his bowl away as he went to grab for more.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screeched, he reached for the bowl but Sasuke held it away from him.

"You're hiding something."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Sasuke!"

"Answer the question and you'll get your food back."

"No." Naruto sat back in his seat with a huff, crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

Sasuke stared at the blonde and the two were at a standstill. Naruto began to fidget in his seat and Sasuke smirked. "Ready to tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Does Sakura know?"

At the mention of Sakura, Naruto began to blush and he fidgeted even more.

"So now you two are keeping secrets from me?" Sasuke placed the bowl back in front of Naruto and began to eat his own food.

"That's it?" Naruto asked, surprised.

Sasuke shrugged mid-bite, not answering.

Naruto took a bite of his own food but he began to feel bad. He glanced at Sasuke who was still refusing to look or speak to him. "Dammit. Why do you always do this?!" Naruto pushed his food away and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the raven.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question.

"You always make me feel bad and then I don't want to eat."

"It's called being guilty. If you didn't keep secrets, you wouldn't feel this way."

"Well it's embarrassing."

Sasuke scrunched his nose in confusion. "Feeling guilty?"

"No, asshole. What I'm feeling guilty about." Naruto began to blush once again.

"My opinion of you didn't change when you told me about Sai, it's not going to change now."

"Doubtful." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke stayed silent, waiting on the blonde.

Naruto let out a deep sigh and propped his head in his hand, his elbow resting on the table. "Sai's probably jealous of you because," he began to trail off, mumbling the words under his breath.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"I already said what I had to say." Naruto stubbornly began to eat his ramen, focusing solely on his bowl.

"You were muttering under your breath. No one could hear what you were saying."

"Well maybe you should learn to listen more." He smirked at him.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

They stayed silent once again before Sasuke let out a slow breath and went back to his food.

Naruto once again started to feel bad and he stopped his eating to look down at his bowl. ' _It's now or never, if you don't tell him now, he'll never know you like him and you'll never get the opportunity to say it again.'_ He looked up at Sasuke, feeling nervous, his stomach churning uncomfortably. "He knows I like you."

Sasuke looked up from his bowl, a stray noodle hanging from the corner of his mouth. "What?"

Naruto laughed as he looked at the Uchiha who was caught off guard. "You got a little something here." He pointed at his own mouth to show him.

Sasuke wiped at his mouth before his cheeks were dusted pink. "Hn. Thanks." He cleared his throat with a cough before focusing his attention back on the blonde. "Now what were you saying?"

Naruto took one last, deep breath before staring directly into Sasuke's eyes. "I said, Sai is probably jealous because he knows I like you."

Sasuke stared back at the blonde, unsure of what to say.

Naruto watched him, slowly panicking at the lack of Sasuke's response. He shook his head and stared down at his food. "I knew it. I knew this was going to change your opinion of me."

Sasuke instantly scowled. "I didn't even say anything, dobe."

Naruto stayed quiet again.

"So, you like me? Like as more of a friend."

Naruto felt himself begin to blush and he fidgeted in his seat. "Y-yeah, what of it? It's not like I can help my feelings for you. It's not like I wanted to like your stupid, teme-ish, of a per-"

"Naruto."

Naruto stopped, still refusing to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke gently nudged the blonde with his foot under the table and Naruto reluctantly looked up into the smirking face of Sasuke. His blush darkened as those obsidian eyes stared at him for longer than what he felt necessary. He scowled. "What, teme?"

"I just wanted to say, I like you too."'

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he stared at his raven-haired best friend before taking in a deep breath. "W-what?!"

Now, how did you guys like that? I hope you guys like the longer chapter. I'm not sure if it'll keep up but the next chapter should be around the same length.

As always, if you liked this, please favorite and review!

Thank you!

~tachiequillsluv


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! It's been a long time since I've updated. I'm sorry for that. Life can get in the way sometimes but I'm here and with a another chapter! I like this chapter a lot and I was going to include another science but I wanted to end this chapter on a happy note. And yes, that was hinting at some foreshadowing soooo hopefully you'll all stick around.

Anyways, without further ado, here's the next chapter of A Stick In The Mud!

"You like me?" Naruto stared at the raven with wide eyes. "Like, like me like me?"

With a roll of his eyes and a smirk, he nodded, continuing to eat.

Naruto looked down at his food, then back up to Sasuke. "So, what does this mean?"

Sasuke shrugged and sat back in his seat. "Whatever you want it to mean."

Naruto closed his eyes in concentration.

"You don't have to decide right away if it's too much." Sasuke said after sometime.

Naruto opened his eyes to see his cheeks were slightly flushed. He gave him a reassuring smile. "I want to date you, though. It's just, everything with Sai," he trailed off.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger. "Just dump him. He's an asshole anyways."

Naruto stared distantly out the window. "I don't know." He once again trailed off, getting lost in his thoughts.

" _I beat you once again, dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk as the words 'winner' flashes across the top half of the screen while the words 'loser' flashed across Naruto's._

" _Fuck, man, I swear you're cheating!" Naruto shouted in anger as he pressed the button to rematch._

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes. "How can I cheat at a fighting game?"_

 _Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, but you're doing it!" He placed his feet on top of Sasuke's lap, causing him to almost drop the controller._

" _Get your smelly feet off me!" Sasuke sneered as he pushed Naruto's legs with his elbow while still trying to play the game._

 _Naruto laughed loudly. "No way! You're comfy!" He pressed the buttons on his controller, focused on the game. He then shouted with a cry of victory as he managed to KO Sasuke's character. "I beat you, teme!" He stuck his tongue out at the raven._

" _You definitely cheated. Trying to use your nasty feet to distract me."_

 _Naruto chuckled as he placed his feet on the ground. "Whatever you say Sasuke." He chuckled as he took out his phone. "Fuck!" He saw three missed calls and five text messages from Sai. "Shit, I'm so fucking late!" He quickly stood up and headed towards the door._

" _Late for what?" Sasuke casually followed after the frantic blonde as he tried to pull his shoes on without falling over._

" _My date with Sai! I was suppose to be there twenty minutes ago!"_

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I still can't believe you canceled last week to go on a date with him. You never miss our family dinners, my mom was upset about it."_

 _Naruto smiled sheepishly at him. "I know, I feel really bad about it. But I fucked up with him and had to make it up somehow."_

" _Whatever." Sasuke watched from the doorway as Naruto headed towards the stairs of his apartment building. "See you tomorrow."_

 _Before Naruto descended the stairs, he turned to face the raven with a large smile. "Bye teme!"_

 _As Naruto quickly ran down the steps, he dialed Sai's number and put the phone to his ear. He cursed when Sai's voicemail played to him. "Hey Sai, sorry I'm late. I'm on my way now, hopefully I didn't completely fuck up our day. See you soon." He hung up the phone just as he reached his car. He hurriedly climbed in and drove to the restaurant where he was supposed to meet him._

 _As Naruto pulled into the parking lot, he saw Sai standing by the door, standing patiently. Naruto honked the horn as he slowly passed and Sai gave him a small smile and a wave._

 _Naruto parked his car and once he got out he saw Sai walking towards him. "Hey, sorry I'm late." He gave Sai a quick peck on the lips._

" _It's okay, at least you called to let me still know that we were on." Sai wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the temple._

 _Naruto let out a laugh. "Yeah, that's true. I got so wrapped up in my game. I wanted to beat Sasuke at least once."_

 _Sai stopped in his tracks, taking his arm off of Naruto._

" _Hey, what's up?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, turning around to face him._

" _You were late because you were playing video games? With_ Sasuke _?" Sai glared down at him._

 _Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I know it's stupid. But I swear, I-" he was interrupted by Sai giving him a shove hard enough for him to lose his footing. "S-sai? What the fuck?" Naruto looked at him, rubbing at the spot he was shoved._

" _You_ can't _be serious right now!" Sai was seething, his fists clenched at his side. "You were fucking late because you were hanging out with_ him. _It's always about him! Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!"_

 _Naruto put his arms up as Sai took a step closer to him. "Hey, it's okay, he's my best friend! But this could've happened with anything, it's not just because of him."_

" _But it_ always _is him." Sai narrowed his eyes in a glare. "You follow him around like a lost puppy, hoping he'll turn around and give you a bone. It's pathetic."_

 _Naruto stared at him, mouth agape and eyes wide before he got angry. "What the fuck has gotten into you? You know what?" Naruto shook his head and stepped past him. "I'm going home. You need to chill out. We'll do this again another day."_

 _Before he got very far, Sai grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back. Naruto hissed in pain as he back stepped to Sai._

" _No. I've waited almost a fucking hour and I'm not going to let your stupid crush on that Uchiha ruin anything." Sai glared down at him aa he was still grabbing on to his wrist. "Let's fucking go."_

"Alright, how about this then?" Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand, causing the blonde to blush. "Let me take you out on a date and show you how you should really be treated."

Naruto's blush darkened. "O-okay."

"Good. Now let's get out of here." Sasuke slapped some money on the table before standing up and looking expectantly at the blonde.

"Um," Naruto nervously looked down at his still half full ramen bowl. "Can I finish my ramen first?"

Sasuke sighed dramatically before sitting back down and resting his head in his hand. Naruto smiled brightly at him before taking a large bite.

"So where are we headed?" Naruto asked as he followed Sasuke to his car.

"Hn." Sasuke unlocked the car doors and climbed into the driver's seat while Naruto climbed into the passenger's seat. "I was going to take us to the Sand Festival in Suna. I know how much you wanted to go last year."

"Hell yeah I wanna go!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"You should probably sleep on the way there though, since you've been up all night." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto nodded and then yawned. "That sounds like a good idea. How long will it be, anyways?"

Sasuke gave him a shrug. "Two hours?"

"Alright." Naruto settled into his seat and closed his eyes, drifting off quickly.

"Naruto?" Naruto opened his eyes to a blurred vision of Sasuke smirking at him. He sat up and yawned.

"Are we here yet?"

"Yeah, just look outside."

Naruto turned to look out his window and his eyes widened in awe.

Suna was a coastal city close to Konoha. They were known for their warm weather and golden sand beaches. They were currently at the edge of the city near the largest beach that was open to the public.

On the almost mile long pier, were a bunch of tents and rides set up and a large ferris wheel at the end of the pier that overlooked the ocean.

"This is amazing!" Naruto smiled widely.

"And it's not even that crowded yet. We practically have the whole place to ourselves." Sasuke pointed out.

"Let's go on the Tilt-A-Whirl!" Naruto exclaimed, looking over at Sasuke excitedly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Of course that's the ride you choose to go on first. Something that will make us lose our lunch."

Naruto gave him a smirk. "If you're scared, we can go on the Merry-Go-Round." He let out a laugh as Sasuke stared at him blankly.

"I'm not scared, dobe." Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes. "Let's go."

The two of them got out of the car and walked next to each other. As they left the parking lot and reached the boardwalk, Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand. Immediately, Naruto blushed and looked over at Sasuke who gave no reaction.

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke smirked down at him. "Holding your hand." He said nothing else and continued walking.

Naruto sucked his teeth as he glared at the taller raven. "Obviously, I mean, why are you holding my hand?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I? I like you, you like me, and we're on a date. That's what people do while on a date, is it not?"

Naruto once again blushed but didn't say anything. His blush darkened when he decided to lean his head against Sasuke's shoulder as they got closer to the ride.

Sasuke chuckled. "Your face is redder than a tomato."

"S-shut up, stupid teme." Naruto mumbled out.

They reached the ride and waited patiently in line. They sat together in a car, Naruto under Sasuke's arm. It wasn't long after the ride began though, that Naruto was laughing at Sasuke as he had to cover his mouth from being nauseous.

"Now," Sasuke breathed out as they got off the ride. "It's time to go on a ride, that I pick."

Naruto looked at him with confidence, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sure, no ride here can scare me."

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke smirked at him.

"Yeah!"

"Not, even, a single, one?" Sasuke began to taunt him as he threw his arm over the blonde's shoulder and guiding him further down the boardwalk.

"Y-yeah." Naruto felt his confidence slowly slip away as he saw a tall roller coaster loom in the distance.

"Not even a very tall, very fast one?" Sasuke leaned down and whispered in the blonde's ear.

Naruto pushed him away and stood up straight, trying to ignore the racing of his heart. "Not even! I'll ride anything!"

"Alright, then we're going to ride the Sand Coaster." Sasuke casually said, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Fine!" Naruto began to march towards the ride, Sasuke following behind with a smirk.

As they waited in line, every step Naruto got more and more nervous. When they reached the front of the line, he was practically trembling.

"So, we got first pick, do you want back or front?" Sasuke asked, casually leaning against the rail.

"Back!" Naruto shouted. "No, wait, if something bad happens, I can only scream in fear as I wait for the inevitable. But if I take the front, it'll be so much worse!" He held his head in his hands and shook it, closing his eyes. "I don't know!"

"It's okay, dobe, nothing's going to happen. We'll take the back." Sasuke tried to reassure him.

Naruto said nothing as the car came up and the passengers got out. He walked to the back and sat down, Sasuke sitting next to him. He quickly did his seat belt and pulled the safety harness over himself. "It's just a ride. It's just a ride. It's just a fucking ride." He shut his eyes tightly.

"You sure you want to do this?" Sasuke asked, slightly amused as he watched Naruto try to calm himself down.

"Of course." Naruto gave him a forced smile. The employee came up to check his harness and he nearly jumped in fright.

"All set!" He gave the thumbs up and the ride began to move.

Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly turned to Sasuke. "I lied. I don't want to do this!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he leaned back as the ride slowly went up the hill. "It's too late now, dobe."

"Isn't there a guy at the top of the hill?" Naruto asked hurriedly. "He'll let me out!"

"Probably not, unless there is an emergency."

"This is an emergency! I'm going to fucking die!" Naruto shouted.

They reached the top of the hill where the ride paused. Naruto looked down at the height below him and his eyes widened even more. "Holy shit, Sasuke."

"I'm right here, Naruto." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand right as the ride began to start again.

Naruto clenched Sasuke's hand as the car began to go down. "Oh my fucking-" He was cut off as joyous screaming erupted from the whole car. His grip on Sasuke's hand tightened and he began screaming in fright.

Sasuke tried to grasp Naruto's hand but the grip on his own hand restrained him from being able to do anything.

The ride went through two loops and another slightly smaller hill before pulling back in to the station.

Naruto was hyperventilating, eyes wide and face pale.

"Alright, remind me to never bring you on a rollercoaster again. Unless I want to lose a few fingers. Or my hearing." Sasuke commented as the employee released the safety gear of the passengers.

"Agreed!" Naruto clambered out of the ride, making a beeline for the exit. It wasn't until Naruto was safely back onto the boardwalk that he calmed down as Sasuke lazily followed after him.

"You're an asshole." Naruto lightly punched Sasuke in the shoulder once he finally reached the blonde.

Sasuke let out a snort before throwing his arm around the blonde. "How am I an asshole?"

Naruto leaned into Sasuke's embrace and laced their hands together, already feeling comfortable being close to the raven. "Making your date go on a rollercoaster knowing damn well I'm afraid of them."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, dobe, you said you weren't afraid of it."

Naruto pouted but didn't say anything as Sasuke led them further down the boardwalk.

The two of them spent the next couple of hours riding rides before stopping to enjoy some food from the food stalls. They then played a couple games where Sasuke ended up winning Naruto a golden fox plushie. It was starting to get dark when they reaches the end of the boardwalk where a giant ferris wheel looked over the ocean.

"Want to go on?" Sasuke asked as they stopped in front of the ride.

Naruto looked up at the giant wheel before breaking out into a large grin. "Yeah, let's go!"

The two of them waited in line patiently. By the time it was time for them to get on, the sun had officially set and the lights shone brightly.

The two of them got into the car together and cuddled close until they were halfway to the top when the ride stopped. Naruto quickly scooted to the edge of the car and looked out over the ocean. "Wow, its so beautiful."

Sasuke watched the blonde and a small smile appeared on his face. "You know,"

Naruto turned around at the sound of his voice and tilted his head curiously.

"If we get stopped at the top, you have to give me a kiss."

Naruto's face darkened with a blush. "W-what are you talking about?!" He managed to sputter out.

Sasuke smirked at him. "You didn't know? A couple who gets stopped at the top of the ferris wheel are destined to be together and must show their appreciation of the Fates by giving each other a kiss."

Naruto looked down at his lap and nervously fidgeted.

Sasuke frowned at Naruto's obvious discomfort and let out a small sigh. "It's okay if you don't want to kiss me Naruto. I don't want you to do something you don't want to do."

Naruto shook his head furiously and his blush darkened. "It's not that!"

The wheel began to spin with a slight jerk and Naruto scooted back closer to Sasuke.

"Then what is it?"

The wheel passed the too and was making its way back down to the bottom.

"What if you don't like kissing me?"

Sasuke let out a laugh and Naruto glared at the raven, his blush darkening again much to the Uchiha's amusement. "You really think I care about a thing like that?"

They made their way pass the halfway point and both boys looked out, hearts beating faster as they both wished that their car would stop at the top.

"Because I don't." Sasuke said continuing. The wheel was beginning to slow down. "You could be the worst kisser in the world, Naruto and that wouldn't make me like you any less. We just won't be making out that much." He smirked at the blonde as he pouted.

The car stopped and the two of them looked out over the edge.

"We're at the top." Naruto pointed out. He started to feel giddy as he looked over to Sasuke who was once again smirking at him.

"Where's my kiss, dobe?" He held out his arms for Naruto to come closer.

"Shut up, teme." Naruto leaned into Sasuke's embrace and closed his eyes, leaning his head up towards Sasuke's.

Their lips met in a sweet, yet intimate kiss that left both of them longing for more.

Naruto pulled away with half-lidded guys before getting pulled back in. His mouth was attacked by Sasuke's eager lips and he tried to keep up with Sasuke's energy.

Sasuke gently began to nip at Naruto's lips, trying to gain access.

With a surprised gasp at a particularly painful nip, Naruto opened his mouth and Sasuke immediately thrust his tongue inside, exploring the blonde's mouth, mapping every detail he could to memory.

Naruto moaned into the kiss and let his tongue roam over Sasuke's, enjoying the feeling.

The two eventually pulled away, needing to catch their breath.

The wheel was already moving, almost halfway to the ground.

"You definitely have nothing to worry about." Sasuke smirked at him.

Still trying to catch his breath, Naruto could only give him a confused look.

"I'm going to like kissing you, a lot."

So, how did you guys like it? I'm not sure how well I like that kissing scene but I'm going to let you guys be the judge of that.

I'm going to try and work on this again soon. Especially now that AHAAP will be ending. But I also have a bunch of new stories in mind, plus another revamp of one of my old stories.

As always, if you liked it please review and favorite.

Thank you!

~tachiequillsluv


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, so this chapter was supposed to be uploaded a couple weeks ago but some serious stuff came up in my life and I had to postpone it. Also, I have to warn everyone, this is a dark chapter and has a rape scene in it. I've put a warning in it before the scene starts and then after it happens. There is though, two flashbacks in the middle that have been italicized so you can read those. Those should be safe to read.

Anyways, without further ado, here's the next chapter of A Stick In The Mud ReVamped!

"I'll see you tomorrow morning for class, alright?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he pulled up in front of Naruto's apartment building.

The ride back from Suna, Naruto happily fell asleep, holding Sasuke's hand. Sasuke had a small smile on his face the whole ride home, not letting go of his hand.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto gave him a tired but happy smile. He leaned forward and gave the raven a kiss. As he pulled back, Sasuke grabbed the back of his head, keeping him in place and deepening the kiss.

When they both stopped to catch their breath, Naruto had a small blush on his face and Sasuke smirked at him. "You sure do blush a lot. I think I like it."

Naruto's blush immediately darkened. "Sh-shut up, teme!" He gave a slight pout. "Always saying weird things."

Sasuke let out a snort and shook his head. "I don't say weird things, you just get flustered easily."

Naruto stuck out his tongue and opened the car door. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Naruto." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto turned to look at him before quickly moving to peck Sasuke's lips and running out the door. "Bye!" He closed the door and waved as he watched Sasuke drive away.

He sighed lightly and opened the front door of his apartment building. It was already ten o'clock, and he could feel his eyes getting heavy with sleep. The four flights of stairs had him lightly panting. He walked to his door and stuck the key in the lock, frowning when he realized it was already unlocked.

Cautiously stepping inside the dark apartment, he closed the door behind him, making sure not to make a sound. The apartment was silent, no indication that someone, or something was present.

Stealthily, he made his way into the kitchen, peering behind corners to make sure no one was there. He made his way to the sink where he pulled a knife from the knife rack. He stepped back out into the living room and quickly turned on the light.

The room was empty and Naruto did a double check to make sure no one was hiding. He then went back into the kitchen to make sure the room was safe as well.

After checking the bathroom, he made his way to his bedroom and quickly turned the light on in there as well. The room was empty and with a nervous chuckle, Naruto placed the knife onto his dresser and made his way to his bed.

He set the fox plushie onto the bed and began to strip down to his boxers. Once he was done, he went back into the living room and kitchen to turn off the lights and grab himself a drink of water.

Once he was back in his room, he closed the door with his foot, turned off the light and climbed into bed.

Once settled into the covers, he pulled out his phone and saw a goodnight text from Sasuke. He smiled at the screen and replied back. "I fucking love you." He kissed the front of his screen before placing it on the nightstand beside him. He then grabbed the fox plushie and cuddled it to his chest.

"Who do you fucking love?"

Naruto's eyes shot open wide and he sat up in his bed. "What the fuck?!" He reached over and quickly turned on the light on his nightstand. Once he could see, he saw Sai standing in front of his door, glaring at him.

He let out a breath of relief. "Jesus, Sai. You scared the shit out of me. Where were you even hiding?"

"Answer the question, Naruto." Sai growled out.

Naruto raised an eyebrow in question at him. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so angry."

"Are you fucking kidding me Naruto?!" Sai shouted and slammed his fist into the wall.

Naruto flinched at the action, watching pieces of plaster fall from the punched in hole. He looked in concern at Sai's hand that was now bleeding. "Sai, you're hand is bl-"

"Why do you keep changing the fucking subject, Naruto?!" Sai took a step closer to the blonde. "I just want to fucking know who you were talking about."

Naruto looked at his lap guilty. "Sasuke." He practically whispered.

Sai let out one loud laugh, running a hand through his hair. "Always that damn fucking Uchiha." He laughed again and began to pace in front of the bed.

"Listen Sai, I don't think-"

"No." Sai stopped his pacing to glare at the blonde. He made his way over to the bed and grabbed Naruto's chin in his hand. "You are NOT going to sit here and say something that you do not want to say to me Naruto."

Naruto glared up at him and pulled his head out of Sai's grip. "You know what, fuck you, Sai! I've been putting up with your goddamn shit this whole time! And now, I finally got to see what it was like to have a real boyfriend for once!"

Sai laughed in disbelief. "Are you for real right now? Our first months of dating was me fighting for your attention over Sasuke's. Before I even knew you liked him, too! Every conversation always had to involve that asshole. I figured that he must be something great for you to be talking about him so much. But that whole time I was fighting a losing battle from the get go. Do you know how hard that is Naruto?"

Naruto looked away. The anger he felt once again being replaced by guilt. "You're right. I led you along, but I didn't mean to. I can't help my feelings, Sai."

"Then why the fuck did you accept my date in the first place?"

Naruto looked up at him, Sai was searching his face for an answer. "Because I never thought Sasuke would ever like me back."

"So I was just a second choice from the get go as well."

"Sai wait, it's not like-"

"Shut the fuck up, Naruto!" He gave a quick slap to the blonde's face and Naruto held his cheek as he glared back at the raven. "I'm sick of your fucking excuses!" Sai pushed Naruto down on the bed and climbed on top of him. "You are mine until I decide that this is over."

Naruto glared up at the raven. "I'm not anyone's. Now get the fuck off me." He pushed against Sai's chest. The raven smirked at his futile attempts and quickly grabbed Naruto's hands with one of his own, and pinned them over the blonde's head. "Knock it off, Sai. I'm fucking tired, I want to go to sleep and you're not fucking making this any easier."

Sai glared back down at the blonde and leaned down, his lips mere inches from his ear. The blonde shivered as he felt the warm air of Sai's breath hit his sensitive ear. "I warned you, Naruto. I told you not to hang out with that Uchiha anymore."

 ****WARNING: RAPE SCENE!****

Naruto moved his head away from Sai's mouth only to have Sai grab him by the chin, again. He narrowed his eyes up at the raven. "Knock it off, Sai. I'm not in the fucking mood."

"You're going to be, Naruto." Sai quickly swooped down and captured Naruto's lips in a painful kiss. Naruto glared at the raven and took a chance on biting his tongue as it tried to gain entrance into his mouth. Sai pulled his head away and spat down at the blonde. "What the fuck, Naruto?!"

"Don't fucking get mad at me, Sai! I told you I don't want to fucking do this with you, so get off me!" He gave a hard thrust upward, trying to buck him off himself. Sai only grunted in annoyance before putting more weight onto the blonde's lower body. Naruto groaned in frustration and took tried to relax in Sai's tight hold.

Sai smirked down at him. "Finally going to submit to me, Na-ru-to?"

"Fuck off!" With a new burst of energy, Naruto summoned his strength into his legs and lower body, successfully pushing the raven off him. He sat up and stood up. "Get out of my apartment before I call the fucking cops, Sai!"

Sai sat up from the floor and wiped at his mouth, he could feel the anger swell up inside him and he glared up at the blonde. "You shouldn't have done that, you stupid idiot."

Naruto rolled his eyes and made his way towards the living room. Before he even reached his bedroom door, his leg was gripped tightly, nails digging into his tender flesh. He hissed in pain and went to glare down at him when suddenly, he was pulled to the floor. He groaned as he felt his vision swim when his head hit the hard floor.

Sai dragged the disorientated blonde closer to himself. He stood up, his nails still dug into the blonde's skin, and forcefully pulled the blonde underneath him. He reached down and grabbed a tan arm and yanked forcefully until he pulled the blonde to his feet.

Naruto wavered on his feet, his head still spinning from the fall. Suddenly he was pushed,face first, onto the bed. Though the landing was soft, Naruto could feel the room spinning faster and the urge to vomit quickly rushed through him. He swallowed back the urge. "S-sai," he called out softly, any loud noise he feared would cause him to be dizzier. "Please, please stop."

Sai quickly pinned Naruto's arms behind his back and with a quick shove, moved his body up farther on the bed, his feet the only part of his body dangling from the bed. Sai once again climbed on top of him. "You need to learn your place, you stupid little slut!"

"Sai, no." Naruto whimpered out pitifully.

" _Sasuke." Naruto sighed happily in his sleep as Sai placed a soft kiss on his head as he was about to climb into bed. Sai paused in his actions and felt a wave of anger wash over him. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the feeling._

 _The longer he dwelled on it, the angrier he got. It wasn't long before the anger spilled out of him and he violently kicked the blonde out of his bed. Naruto awoke as soon as his body hit the floor. He groaned out loud and sat up slowly, his hand rubbing the spot on his back where he landed. "Is everything okay?"_

" _No, it's fucking not okay!" Sai screamed at him. He glared down at the blonde who only looked up at him in confusion. He stood up and walked over to the blonde, kneeling down and grabbing the front of his shirt. "Why the fuck are you saying Sasuke's name in your sleep?!"_

 _Naruto raised a concerned eyebrow, feeling weary of Sai's behavior. "It was probably just a dream. Don't think too hard on it, Sai. You know I love you."_

 _Sai stared at the blonde, his eyes searching for the lie that he felt he knew was there. When he came up empty handed, his eyes narrowed in frustrated anger and he violently pushed Naruto back to the ground. The fall caused the blonde's head to hit the ground, hard. Sai stood up, and glared down at the blonde who was now holding the back of his head and groaning in pain._

" _What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Naruto stood up, his stance wavering. He quickly shook the dizziness off to glare back at his boyfriend. He gave a good shove to raven. "Fucking jerk." He mumbled to himself as he tried to climb back into bed._

 _Sai grabbed at Naruto's leg and pulled him roughly back onto the ground. Straddling him, he began to relentlessly punch Naruto on his torso. "How dare you fucking shove me! You deserve this, Naruto! You're putting me through all this pain because you can't get over your feelings for that damn Uchiha!"_

 _Naruto froze, not bothering to block his punches anymore. He silently took in the abuse, as Sai continued his rant, guilt flooding over him at the sound of the pain in Sai's voice._

 _After some time, Sai took a deep breath and looked down at the bruised blonde before getting up off him. He stood with his back facing Naruto._

 _Naruto shakily stood up, his body ached but still, he reached for Sai but hissed at the action. "I'm sorry, Sai. I'll- I'll work harder, to be better, for you." He took a step, grunting in pain he once again reached out for Sai, this time, just barely grasping his wrist._

 _Sai immediately ripped his wrist out of the soft grip, causing Naruto to stumble slightly forward. "Just go home, Naruto."_

Naruto could feel tears pricking his eyes at the memory of the first time Sai took the abuse too far. He tried to weakly pull his arms out of Sai's tightening grip. "Come on, Sai, please!" He whimpered as Sai harshly pushed his arms up above his head onto the bed, his arms feeling they they were being torn out of his arm socket.

"Shut the fuck up, Naruto. I've told you so many fucking times, how I hated, absolutely _hated_ to be compared to that Uchiha and yet, here you still are, choosing him over me." Sai reached down and grabbed the waistband of his pants and began to tug.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and he began to struggle harder, not liking where this was going. "Sai, seriously. Don't fucking do this! Come on, please. Just stop it! I promise, for real, I'll stay away!"

Sai laughed sinisterly. "I can't believe in your false promises anymore, Naruto. You proved to me time and time again, you can't be trusted. And now, you'll have to live with your consequences." Sai managed to get Naruto's pants down to his ankles and began to do the same with his underwear.

Naruto shivered as the cold air hit his bare skin and he tried once again in vain to struggle out of the tight grip. He hissed in pain when Sai delivered a quick and painful punch to the side of his hip.

"Knock it off, Naruto or I'll knock you the fuck out." Sai pinched Naruto's ass, hard enough to leave an indentation causing it to become a dark and angry red.

"Do it!" Naruto screamed back, a tiny bit afraid that Sai might actually go through with it. "It's better than having to see your face!"

Sai stopped tugging at Naruto's underwear, the article of clothing just barely past his knees. He stared at the blonde, gaze unwavering before he sneered at him. "I bet if I was actually Sasuke, you'd be saying the exact opposite."

"Cause Sasuke would actually treat me right, you inconsiderate asshole!" Naruto wasn't surprised when he felt the throbbing pain to the side of his face from Sai's punch, anything to delay what he was afraid Sai is going to do to him.

"Just shut the fuck up, Naruto." Sai said with an impatient sigh. With a grunt, he easily flipped the blonde so that he was now lying on his stomach.

Naruto took the moment to pull his wrists free from Sai's grip and swung a blinded fist at the raven-haired man. His fist struck, and Sai growled and wrapped both hands tightly around Naruto's throat, and giving it a squeeze.

Naruto's eyes widened in panic and he quickly began to pull at Sai's hands as he felt the air leave his lungs. His struggling slowly started to slow as his vision began to fade.

Sai let his grip slacken and Naruto hurriedly took in a breath. "Do you want to hit me again, Naruto?"

Naruto shut his eyes and pursed his lips, trying to stop himself from crying out loud, though a few stray tears managed to sneak past his clenched eyelids. He shook his head once and hissed at the pain in his neck.

Sai smirked down at the blonde. "Are you going to finally submit to me?"

There was hesitation, but the blonde gave him a slow nod.

His smirk grew. "Good." He leaned down to Naruto's neck, placing light kisses on the soft, tanned skin. Naruto turned his head away, tears falling steadily from his eyes. Before long, Sai felt himself begin to get annoyed by the sniffling of Naruto.

"If you're going fucking cry, be quiet about it." He remarked as he glared down at him. Naruto only responded with a sad glance before turning to stare back at the wall.

Sai rolled his eyes before moving down and grasping Naruto's member in his hand. The blonde didn't even react. And Sai growled in annoyance. "Are you really going to fucking be like this?"

"What do you want from me, Sai? I told you I don't want this and your reaction is to try and kill me." Naruto's voice was devoid of any emotion as he still kept his gaze on the wall. "Just be lucky I'm not making any fucking noise like you wanted."

Sai jerked hard on his cock and Naruto only grunted at the force of the movement. He growled in anger and let go, starting to take off his own pants and underwear. "Fine, Naruto. If you're going to act like this, I'm not _going_ to make this _at all_ pleasurable for you."

Naruto stayed silent as he heard Sai's pants drop to the ground and soon he felt the tip of Sai's cock positioned at his entrance. His eyes widened and he looked at Sai, horrified. "Sai, no, wait! Please!"

Without any sort of lubrication, Sai thrusted himself into Naruto, hard. The blonde let out a scream as pain flooded his whole being. Soon, a hand was placed onto his neck with a tight squeeze. Instantly, Naruto closed his mouth, breathing ragged as he tried to bear the pain. He whimpered as Sai shifted.

"Didn't I fucking say be quiet? I don't want to fucking hear you." Sai waited for Naruto's whimpers to turn into deep breaths before releasing his hands from his neck. "Good." He let out a sigh and then in quick harsh movements, began to slowly fuck the almost motionless blonde.

The pain was almost unbearable for Naruto and he brought his hands up to his mouth and clenched his teeth together, trying desperately to not cry out in pain. ' _Sasuke!'_ He called out in his mind.

 _After a painful, agonizing, slow drive home, Naruto finally reached his apartment. He closed the door, not bothering to lock it, and slowly made his way to the bathroom._

 _He turned the water on, watching as it slowly began to fill up the tub. Once the water covered the bottom of the tub, he turned and faced the mirror. His eyes were rimmed red, and there were dark circles underneath them._

 _He winced as he tried to lift his shirt over his head. It took him a couple tries, but once he got it off, he gasped at the sight, feeling sick._

 _His stomach was covered in black, purple, and blue bruises. His chest was covered as well, but not as badly. He lightly touched a spot close to his navel and the pain that radiated from it nearly caused him to double over in pain._

 _He began to take off his pants, the struggle not as hard as his shirt was to take off. And then his underwear followed suit._

 _He walked to the tub and turned the water off before stepping into the warm water. He slowly slid down and a small sense of relief washed over him. He began to relax and soak in the tub._

 _After almost an hour of soaking in the tub, he felt himself begin to nod off and decided that it was time for him to get out. He dried himself off and put pajama bottoms on. He reached for an old T-shirt but decided on not wearing one, remembering the pain of taking it off. He ran a hand through his hair and headed to his bedroom._

 _As soon as he lied down on the bed, slowly and carefully, making sure he was lying on his back, he fell asleep._

" _Naruto!" He was being shaken awake by a loud voice that sounded...worried? And there was a pain in his stomach._

 _As he reached fully consciousness, the small ache in his stomach turned into a burning, painful throb and he sat up, nearly screaming, grasping onto the sheets with all his strength. As the pain subsided, his screams turned into ragged breaths. "F-fuck. Holy shit, that hurts."_

 _He looked in front of him to see Sasuke sitting on the edge of his bed, glaring. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"_

" _It's seven, dobe." Sasuke answered, he crossed his arms over his chest. "You left your door open so I decided to wake your dumbass for class. But I can clearly see you had other plans last night." He looked down at the blonde's stomach then back to his face._

 _Naruto looked down at his stomach, memories of last night played in his head and he shuddered._

" _I thought you were at Sai's yesterday? How'd you get into a fight? And one that ended this badly?"_

 _Naruto gave a sheepish laugh. "You should see the other guy!"_

 _Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto's wrists and tugged him forward. Naruto hissed in pain as he leaned forward. "Your hands look fine. It looks like this was all one-sided."_

 _Naruto sighed but inside his head was panicking, until an idea came to him. He easily pulled himself out of Sasuke's grip and put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, you caught me! I, the great, Uzumaki Naruto was caught off guard. I wanted to get some ramen last night after Sai dropped me off and some guys who I've beaten up before ganged up on me and I couldn't really fight back."_

 _Sasuke studied him carefully and Naruto started to worry at his silence. Sasuke scoffed and then shook his head. "That's what you get for starting shit as a teenager."_

 _Naruto gaped at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about?! You were helping me more than half the time!"_

 _Sasuke smirked at him. "Yeah, but everyone remembers your loud mouth and comes to find you."_

" _Yeah, yeah. Fuck off, teme." Naruto fell back onto the bed, relieved Sasuke believed his lie._

" _Let's go." Sasuke stood up and looked down at the blonde._

" _Forget it. I'm staying home. I can't put a shirt on anyways. Hurts too fucking much." Naruto responded._

 _Sasuke stayed silent before walking out of the room. Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and leaned up on his elbows, staring at the place Sasuke once stood. With a sigh, he slowly got up and walked into his living room._

 _He was surprised to see Sasuke walk out of his kitchen with a glass of water and something in his hands. He looked at Naruto before nodding his head towards the living room. Naruto followed the raven and sat on the couch next to him._

" _Take these." He held out two aspirins and when Naruto threw them into his mouth, he passed him the glass of water. "Make sure to put something good on."_

 _Naruto quickly downed the glass of water and looked to his best friend, surprised and suspicious. "Why are you doing this? Isn't class more important?"_

 _Sasuke looked at the TV as Naruto turned it on and immediately put on Jurassic World that was already in the DVD player. He rolled his eyes at the obvious choice. "Dobe, I'll always be here for you when you're hurt."_

 _Naruto stared at Sasuke, more than shocked at the emotional confession. His shock soon turned into happiness and he threw his legs onto Sasuke's lap. He gave a grunt, but otherwise didn't move. "You're the best, teme!"_

As Naruto started to comeback from the memory, he could tell Sai was almost finished, if his hurried movements and heavy breathing was anything to go by. The pain was even worse and he was more than certain that he was bleeding terribly. Tears leaked heavily from his eyes and his lip felt like it was being bitten into by his own teeth.

Sai came with a loud and throaty grunt. With a final thrust, he rode his orgasm, still deep inside the blonde. He shuddered as the last wave of pleasure left his body and he smirked down at the blonde. He pulled out agonizingly slow and Naruto whimpered, his hands still covering his mouth. "That was great, Naruto. One of best we had in a while, wouldn't you say?" He chuckled darkly.

 ****RAPE SCENE END****

Naruto glared up at him, but stayed silent.

"Now, I gotta get going so, you can clean up here, right?" He smirked as he began to put his own pants on. He looked around the room and started to walk out. "I'll see ya around, Naruto!"

It wasn't until Naruto heard the sound of the front door close that he let himself cry, his sobbing loud. He soon passed out from the pain and exhaustion.

So, I'm sorry to leave you guys on such a dark and depressing note. But I promise the next chapter will be better! So don't kill me, okay?

As always, if you liked it, please favorite and review, it always means so much to me!

~tachiequillsluv


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone!It's been a while since the last update, new year, pretty exciting!

So just a little forewarning, this chapter, in my opinion, is cut short but I have a reason for that! I feel like this story will probably be coming to an end pretty soon and the drama is gonna be real intense and I'd rather those chapters be long then try to leave you guys on cliffhangers so hopefully you can forgive me!

Anyways, without further ado, here's the next chapter of A Stick In The Mud (ReVamped)

Sasuke walked to Naruto's apartment, a slight spring in his step. He didn't think yesterday would go as well as it ended up.

After dropping the blonde off that night, Sasuke decided to do something he rarely ever did, call Sakura.

" _Sasuke?" The pinkette answered the phone, confusion in her voice. "Is everything okay? It's pretty late for you to be calling me."_

 _Sasuke was silent for a moment, already feeling stupid for calling. He let out a happy sigh though. "Yeah everything's good. I just wanted to tell you something."_

" _Oh?" Her voice didn't hide her interest and he heard some rustling. "Please, go ahead!"_

" _So, I found Naruto earlier." He started._

 _She snorted. "Duh Sasuke, you texted me when you reached the library."_

" _Hn." Sasuke glared at his wall._

" _Okay, okay! I'll let you tell it your way!" She began to giggle._

" _Yeah, as I was saying, I found him and he told me everything about Sai." He felt himself get angry, recalling how Naruto couldn't look at him because he felt so ashamed. He still wanted to beat the shit out of Sai. "And after some convincing from Naruto to not beat the hell out of him, we went to lunch where Naruto told me he liked me."_

" _What?!" She screeched and he quickly pulled the phone away from his ear. He glared at it before slowly putting it back._

" _I don't know why you're surprised. I was under the impression that you already knew."_

" _I mean, I knew but I never figured he'd actually tell you!"_

" _Hn."_

" _So, what did you say to him?" Sakura sounded nervous, curious and slightly hopeful._

 _Sasuke could feel a small smile forming on his mouth and he once again sighed happily and Sakura let out a small laugh. "I told him I felt the same."_

 _Sakura squealed loudly through the phone and Sasuke rolled his eyes, his smile only widening. "I'm so happy for you two! My two best friends, finally getting together!"_

 _Sasuke frowned at her words. "About that."_

 _Silence. "What?" Her voice was devoid of any emotion._

" _He still doesn't know what to do about Sai."_

" _That stupid idiot! Why won't he just leave him?! With you by his side, he shouldn't be afraid anymore, right?"_

 _Sasuke looked helplessly at his lap. "I took him out to the Sand festival yesterday to show him how he's supposed to be treated." He paused, carefully thinking over the situation. "I think he's just too prideful to admit he needs help. But I'll be there for him, whatever he needs."_

 _There was a brief silence on the other line until Sasuke heard sniffling. He looked at the phone in surprise. "S-sakura?!"_

 _She let out a small laugh before speaking. "It's just," her voice came out shaky and she let out an unsteady breath. "It's just so cute! You're so sweet and caring, I'm so happy for Naruto! He deserves someone like you."_

 _Sasuke rolled his eyes. "For gods sake." He listened to her sniffling before smiling once again. "Thanks Sakura."_

" _Hm? Thanks for what?"_

" _For being there for him when I couldn't."_

" _Oh, Sasuke. You better stop before I start to really cry!"_

 _Sasuke chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'll let you get some sleep. See you tomorrow."_

" _Goodnight Sasuke."_

Sasuke finally reached Naruto's apartment building and took the steps two at a time. When he reached Naruto's floor, he took a deep breath, trying to not seem too eager to see the blonde.

He walked down the hall and stopped in front of his door. He knocked once when the door opened. He stared at it in confusion before rolling his eyes and stepping inside.

"Oi, dobe! You shouldn't be leaving your door open like that!" He shouted, making his way towards Naruto's bedroom. "You never know who can walk-" He stopped in front of the doorway to Naruto's bedroom and stared in horror.

Naruto was naked, a puddle of blood dried underneath him. He was unconscious, his breathing slightly ragged.

Sasuke quickly ran to the side of the bed, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. "Naruto!" He was about to shake the blonde when he noticed the bruising around his neck. "N-naruto?" With an unsteady hand, he placed his hand on Naruto's upper arm and began to shake him awake.

"Ngh!" Naruto groaned out in pain. "St-stop. Please." His voice was weak and desperate.

"Naruto, please wake up!" Sasuke pleaded.

Naruto's eyes slowly fluttered open and he gazed at Sasuke's worried face. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding in relief. "Naruto. I'm glad you're awake." He looked over the blonde. "What happened?"

Memories of last night replayed in his mind, and Naruto couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Oh god." He sobbed out. He shook his head and then hissed at the pain in his neck.

"I'm going to call Sakura." Sasuke stood up and looked down at the blonde. He made no movement until he let out a sigh and a mumbled okay. Sasuke walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch. He quickly dialed Sakura and ran a hand through his hair as he waited for her to answer.

"Another call Sasuke?" Her voice was teasing as she answered the phone.

"Sakura," he didn't know how to tell her without causing her to freak out. "I think, I think you need to come to Naruto's. It's-" he stuttered and cleared his throat. "Its urgent."

"What happened?" He could hear the worry in her voice.

"He's hurt pretty bad. I don't know what happened."

"I have a guess." There was anger laced in her words and Sasuke felt stupid for not realizing it. He growled in response. "I'll be right over."

He hung up without saying anything else. The anger was flowing through, making his blood run hot. He stood up and began to pace the living room, the urge to go over and teach Sai a lesson getting harder and harder to resist.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around to see Naruto standing in the doorway, only in a pair of boxers. He was panting hard and his face was scrunched in pain. "Naruto, why are you up? Go lie back down!"

"Is Sakura coming?" He asked, not moving.

Sasuke nodded and began to walk towards Naruto. "Go lie back down, you shouldn't be up like this." He stopped in front of Naruto and gently tucked a strand of loose blonde hair behind his ear.

Naruto blushed before looking down at the floor. "The sheets are," he trailed off and felt himself get sick. "I don't want to go back in there."

Sasuke nodded in understanding before slowly and carefully picking up him up bridal style.

"Sasuke?" Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you to the couch." He walked into the living room and carefully set him down. "I'll be right back." He walked into the bedroom and pulled out a clean blanket from Naruto's closet. He turned and was about to walk out of the room when he spotted the fox plushie he won for Naruto the day before. He smiled before picking it up and bringing it out with the blanket.

"Here." Sasuke handed Naruto the plushie who happily accepted it. He then covered the blonde with the blanket and carefully tucked in him. "Is that okay?"

Naruto slowly nodded, trying not to cause pain to his neck. "Thank you, Sasuke." A light blush dusted his cheeks and he hid his smile behind the plushie.

"Anything for you." Sasuke kissed the top of his head.

"Naruto!" The front door opened and the two of them looked to see Sakura, wide-eyed and frantic. She looked at Naruto and began to cry. "Oh god, Naruto!" She ran over to him and kneeled on the floor.

"Sakura, I'm okay." Naruto tried to comfort her.

"Okay?! You think you're okay?!" She stood up to glare down at him, tears still pouring from her eyes. She took off his blanket to assess the damage and nearly began to cry. "Naruto."

Naruto turned to stare at the back of the couch, unable to say anything.

"And you're neck!" She lightly touched his neck. "Oh my god, Naruto! I knew this was going to happen!"

"Where is that asshole anyways?" Sasuke glared, looking towards Naruto.

"He left after he," he couldn't finish his sentence.

"What exactly happened?" Sakura asked after calming down somewhat. She put the blanket back over him and sat at the edge of the cushion while Sasuke sat on the armrest.

"I don't, it's not that bad guys." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke growled in anger and Sakura placed a hand on his leg, begging with her eyes to calm down and keep quiet. He glared at her before deciding to let her take over.

"Naruto, please. We're both here for you. You know you can trust us." She smiled down at him and gently caressed his cheek. "We want to help you out."

Naruto carefully looked her over before glancing at Sasuke who was staring at the wall ahead of them.

Sakura also looked towards Sasuke before sighing lightly. "He's just angry that he wasn't there to stop Sai. Right Sasuke?"

"Hn. Or to kill him."

Sakura snorted before rolling his eyes. "Exactly. You know Sasuke, he can only show anger and indifference but he cares too. I know you know that. Especially after yesterday you should know that too."

Naruto's eyes widened and he glanced at up at Sasuke. "You told her?"

Sasuke's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. "Was I not supposed to?"

"N-no. I'm just shocked that you did."

The raven's cheeks grew darker. "I just wanted to tell someone. I was excited."

Naruto's eyes widened even further before he broke out into a grin. "Aw, Sasuke! That's so cute!" He giggled as Sasuke sneered, still not able to face the two of them.

Sakura giggled along with Naruto. "See? He does care too! So please, tell us what happened so we know what to do next."

Naruto sighed. "Okay." He fidgeted in his seat, trying to get comfortable. "So, after Sasuke dropped me off, I went up to my apartment. The door was unlocked and I looked through my apartment to make sure everything was okay."

Sasuke quickly turned to face the blonde, mouth open to say something but Naruto already had his hand up.

"I had a knife. I'm not stupid."

Sasuke scoffed and Sakura gave him a glare before turning her attention back to Naruto.

"And after everything seemed clear, mind you, I looked _everywhere_ and I couldn't find him. And he never did tell me where he was hiding now that I think about it. I can-"

"Naruto," Sakura interrupted. "Stop rambling."

Naruto's face flushed in embarrassment and he nodded his head. He cleared his throat and began again. "He um, heard me talking to myself and saying my feelings for Sasuke." His cheeks grew darker but he continued on, staring at his lap. "And he started asking me who I was talking about and I was avoiding the question but he kept getting angrier so I told him. Then he got really pissed and I was so done with it after having such a good day. I tried to tell him it was over but he refused my answer. He pi-pinned me down and I fought back but then he grabbed my neck." He brought his hand to his neck and lightly touched the bruise. "I almost passed out. He told me to cooperate or he'll do it again. Then he t-took off my pants and underwear and then his own." Naruto paused, trying to calm his breathing. "And I begged him not to do it, he just, forced himself, no preparation, nothing, and it hurt so bad but he just grabbed my neck again and told me not to make a sound and just-" his words stopped as the reality of the situation hit him and he began to cry.

Sakura quickly wrapped him in a hug beginning to cry with him.

Sasuke growled out before standing, anger overtaking him. He marched to the door where his shoes sat and pulled them onto his feet.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura asked, wiping some tears from her face, Naruto's hand in hers.

"I'm finally going to teach that fucking bastard a lesson." As he finished he looked at the two of them. "And don't try to stop me."

"Sasuke, wait!" Naruto tried to get uo but before he could even move, Sasuke slammed the door behind him. "Sakura, we have to stop him!"

Sakura bit her lip nervously as she looked at the door then back to Naruto. "I don't know, Naruto."

"Sakura please!" He begged.

Sakura looked him over before sighing. "Alright. Let's stop that idiot."

Naruto smiled happily at her before getting up and getting dressed.

So, how did you guys like it? Hope you guys aren't too angry about the shortness but the other chapters I will do my best to make longer!

As always, if you liked it, please favorite and review!

~tachiequillsluv


	10. End

So, I never mentioned it last chapter cause I was unsure of how I wanted it to end but this is going to be the last chapter of this story. I plan on making an epilogue of some sort, eventually. Thank you so much for the love and support of this story for a second time!

Anyways, without further ado, here is the final chapter of A Stick In The Mud ReVamped

As soon as Naruto's door slammed, Sasuke practically flew down the flights of stairs until he reached the building's entrance.

He felt heated, his blood boiling, jaw clenched tightly as well as his fists that he kept firmly at his Sai. All he could see was red. He never felt so angry in his life.

It took him no time at all to reach his apartment, climb up the stairs, grab his keys to his car and get in and drive away.

The whole ride was filled with him tightly gripping the steering wheel and occasionally hitting it in frustration.

What felt like hours but was only a mere thirty minutes, he reached the parking lot of Sai's apartment building where he parked his car.

He angrily marched up the stairs to Sai's apartment where he banged loudly on the door. "Open this fucking door, Sai! You fucking piece of shit, get your ass out here!" There was no answer from the other side. And Sasuke glared at the door angrily. He once again banged on the door until a few neighbors came out to see what was going on.

"Fuck!" Sasuke cursed after about ten minutes of banging on the door. He gave it a good kick before letting out a frustrated sigh and going back down the stairs.

"Sasuke!" A voice called out to him once he left the building. He looked up to see a limping Naruto being guided by Sakura heading towards him. He jogged over to them.

"Naruto why the fuck are you here?" Sasuke took over for Sakura and glared at her. "Why'd you let him get up?"

"We came to stop you, you idiot." Naruto glared up at him.

Sasuke turned his glare down to him. "Stop me?! Why the fuck would you do that?!"

"So you don't end up doing something stupid!" Sakura retaliated. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the raven. "You can't just run into something without thinking things through. You have to have a plan."

"I do have a plan, beating the shit outta Sai. But he wasn't even here anyways."

"Good." Naruto spat out. "We can just fucking ignore him."

Sasuke looked at him in bewilderment. "Ignore him?! Naruto, he literally came into your apartment last night. How the fuck are you just going to ignore him?!"

Sakura gave the blonde a sheepish look. "I agree with Sasuke on this one. There's no way he'll just leave you alone like that."

Naruto's face darkened with a blush. "Actually," he directed his gaze to Sasuke. "I was hoping I could stay with you."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock before he gave the blonde a more sympathetic look, the anger slightly melting away. "Even if you do stay with me, what's to stop him from seeing you at school? Or even some of your favorite places? He's not going to stop, Naruto and we have to do something about it."

Naruto sighed in defeat. "I know, but I just don't-" he was cut off when a voice called out to him. He froze in fear, eyes wide and his breathing stopped harshly.

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned to see Sai angrily walking towards the group. In the blink of an eye, Sakura had Naruto wrapped in her arms and Sasuke was standing in front of them, his glare burning into Sai.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?!" Sai demanded. He tried to push past Sasuke to get to Naruto, but Sasuke gave him a shove instead.

"Stay the fuck away from him, you piece of shit." Sasuke spat at him.

"You guys are the one at my place," Sai pointed out, glaring daggers at the Uchiha. "So what the fuck are you doing here?" His gaze lingered on the blonde who refused to look anywhere in his direction.

"Sasuke was coming here to beat the shit out of you." Sakura retorted, a sinister smirk on her face. "But Naruto and I came to stop him, even if I think it's a stupid idea."

Sai crossed his arms over his chest. "And why do you think I deserve to get the shit beaten out of me?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Are you kidding me?! You really think-" he was stopped by Naruto who pushed past him.

Naruto glared at the paler raven he gripped onto Sasuke's arm, feeling slightly unsteady. "Don't you dare play innocent, Sai. You know what you fucking did. I can't believe you have the balls to be asking that question."

Sai decided to turn his glare onto the blonde. "As far as they're concerned, I didn't do anything. Our relationship is our own business and they don't need to be involved in any of it."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! You raped me, Sai!" Naruto shouted and the tears started to pour down his eyes. "They know about the abuse, I can't fucking take it anymore, Sai. I'm done with you and our fucking relationship!" He stood up straighter and turned to face both Sasuke and Sakura. "Let's go, guys."

The two nodded and turned to go back to their cars, Naruto began to follow until he felt himself being tackled to the ground. He cried out in pain when he was flipped over and he looked up from the ground to see Sai over him, fist positioned over his face. The first hit was painful and soon he felt the barrage of attacks as Sai continued.

Sakura screamed as she saw Sai attack Naruto and Sasuke was quick to tackle Sai off the blonde and begin his own assault. He paused to look at Sakura. "Get him out of here!"

Sakura nodded and quickly rushed to Naruto's side.

"Sa..kura." He tried to say her name but his vision was fading. He closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

When Naruto woke up, he recognized the bare living room of Sasuke's apartment. He blinked a couple times before trying to sit up, groaning in pain as he did so.

"Don't get up."

Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing in the kitchen doorway. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Sasuke's face. "Y-you're eye."

Sasuke just gave him a shrug as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards he couch the blonde was lying on. "A small price to pay for getting to beat the ever living shit out of Sai."

"What even happened?" Naruto asked once Sasuke sat on the edge of the cushion.

Sasuke reached out and grabbed Naruto's hand, lightly running his thumb over the tanned skin, causing Naruto to blush. "Sakura called the police after she got you to her car. It was a pretty one-sided fight but Sai did manage to get in a couple of good hits."

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, a genuine look of concern on his face.

"You should be asking yourself that, not me." Sasuke chuckled. "But seriously, how are you feeling?"

Naruto shrugged. "Everything hurts but, I'm glad you're here and I'm glad this is finally over."

"Me too."

Naruto held out his arms and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto gave him a pout. "Come here!"

Sasuke reluctantly leaned into Naruto and relaxed in his hold once the blonde wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"Thank you for being here for me." He whispered into Sasuke's hair. "Thank you for helping me when I couldn't help myself and thank you for being my best friend."

Sasuke scoffed but buried his face into the blonde's neck, taking in a breath of Naruto's smell. "Of course I'll be here for you, no matter what, forever and always."

I'm sorry it was so short guys! But, this is how I wanted to end it. I don't know when I will make an epilogue, it probably won't be in the usual update schedule but I plan to at least make it before the end of 2018!

As always, if you liked it please favorite and review!

Thank you once again for sticking through with me to see the ending!

~tachiequillsluv


End file.
